Road Trip
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: set after mid season finale. Elena wants to get out of town for a few days so Damon decides to take her to Bon Temps, where a surprsing connection is revealed and smut ensues. CAN BE READ IF YOU DONT KNOW TRUE BLOOD D/E S/E
1. Early Morning Encounter pt 1

_a/n: I'm really excited about this story. I honestly don't know how long it will be or exactly where it will lead, but if there is anything I've learned from writing all this fanfiction, it's that the stories take care of themselves! I hope you can all sit back and enjoy the ride that Delena are about to take us both on!_

_If you haven't figured this out already, this is a crossover fic for VD and TB. I do so love Eric Northman, and just having him and Damon Salvatore in the room just had to be written. I'm giggling with fan girl glee at the simple thought…could you imagine…ah…anyway! Here we go with chapter one! Happy Reading!_

_ Spot the drabble! _

The first snowfall of the year was always Elena's favorite. Her town was coated in wonderful white fluff, seeming to paint it in an innocent glow. For a moment, she could almost pretend that there were no witches or werewolves or vampires. Everything was new, clean and fresh. She could imagine her parents downstairs making breakfast, Jeremy sitting at the table reading waiting for the bus…But then a vehicle would drive under her window and turn some of the wonderful white fluff to brown muck, and she would remember all that had happened in the past three years. Her heart sank once more, deep in her chest and she squeezed her eyes tightly at the tears that threatened to water there.

"What's on your mind?" his voice was deep, and it should have scared her at least a little that he'd appeared out of nowhere, but being used to Damon Salvatore popping up uninvited was something she'd made herself accustomed to.

She shrugged and turned from the window. "Nothing of too much importance. Just looking at the snow."

Damon knew she was lying, he could see it in the faint glistening of her eyes but he let it go. If she wasn't ready to talk about it, he wasn't going to push her. God knew he'd been doing enough of that lately. Since the night in front of the fire where he was sure they'd very nearly kissed, he'd gone back to the teasing vampire she found often charming and infuriating. Something was holding her back though, and he was damned sure he would find out what it was before the end of her winter break. "You're going to be late for school."

He saw her eyes dart to the clock and a flush instantly stained her cheeks. "What!" she ran to the dresser and pulled out a sweater from the second drawer and a pair of jeans from the bottom one. "That's not possible. I was only standing there for ten minutes at most."

As she rushed past him into the bathroom he failed to mention that he'd been standing in her doorway watching the sad expressions flash across her face for a lot longer than that. "Good bye Elena." He called through the door, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

"Good bye." She answered back, her voice muffled by the sweater as she tugged it over her head.

When her head came out of the neck hole she glared at her reflection in the mirror and quickly grabbed for her brush. The fabric had turned her normally straight hair to a static infested mess. She growled and quickly tugged the bristles through the new knots. Damon listened to her grumble and swear through the door for minute, the smile slowly growing on his face. Silently he left her room and closed the door behind him. He was almost halfway down the stairs when he heard someone clear their voice behind them. He shut his eyes and turned slowly to look up at Alaric.

He wasn't sure if his good friend, really his only friend was going to play buddy today, or protective 'father' of his new charge. It was never really truly obvious which identity Ric was going to be in a day until Damon spoke first. "Good morning." He said, shining his best smile up at the gruff looking vampire hunter. Ric's tshirt showed that he wasn't hiding any stakes, but that didn't stop Damon from being wary. After all, he'd certainly killed Ric enough times to deserve a little payback eventually. "Did you get the memo about the snow?"

Ric's teeth were slightly gritted when he spoke, his face set in stone. "What did I tell you about getting caught coming out of Elena's room again?"

Damon sighed, protective father it was. "I told you, nothing happened that night."

"You 'feel' asleep in Elena's bed, snuck out shirtless at three am, and you expect me to believe that nothing happened?"

"Does Elena say anything happened?" Damon challenged, crossing his arms and leaning against the banister.

"Of course not."

"Then nothing happened." Not that it hadn't been for lack of wishing. Damon had watched Elena sleep for hours, hoping and praying that she would wake up and kiss him. Even when he'd leaned down and kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself, she'd barely moved.

"You can't blame me for not trusting you with her." Ric said coming down the stairs and joining him on the step. "It's not like your feelings for her have changed."

"Her's haven't changed either, and until she comes to me with a different answer I'll do my best to back off."

"And you call showing up in her bedroom early in the morning backing off?" Ric walked past him, leading him into the kitchen where Jeremy had already come and gone.

Compared to what Damon really wanted to do when he'd first seen Elena standing at the window in her little sleep shorts and practically transparent tank top, the early morning light on her hair, yes he'd certainly backed off. "Pour me some damn coffee and stop harassing me Ric."

Elena sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She just had to get through today, eight hours and then she would have two weeks with no school, no having to sit in a classroom and struggling to listen to things she had no interest in. This was her last real vacation before the end of high school altogether, and she intended to enjoy it, for she was sure that as soon as donned gown and threw her cap into the air, the new thrilling, terrifying world she'd opened herself up to would completely swallow up her life. She pursed her glossed lips slightly and tucked the small makeup bag she carried with her in beside her binder.

Really, there wasn't much point to even go to class today, no one would really being paying attention, and even the teachers would be anxious for the final bell to ring. A horn honked from the slightly open window and Elena rushed to it, grabbing her shoes on the way. Caroline waved hurriedly from the car. Elena waved back and slipped her feet into her shoes, wondering just where her winter boots were. There was no time to look for them now, and she dashed down the stairs, not bothering to go into the kitchen, not aware that Damon was still there talking to Ric.

"Cutting it kinda close." Caroline lectured as she pulled back onto the slushy road outside of Elena's house.

"Sorry, I got…distracted."

"What kind of distracted?" Caroline's eyes glinted mischievously, the slightest flicker of annoyance behind it as she was forced to stop again at a red light. "Damon kind of distracted?"

"Not really, he was there but he ended up being what got me out of the distraction." Elena answered, making a great production out of searching for nothing in particular in her bag.

"Hmm." Caroline answered, nodding slightly and watched her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Elena poked her out of the bag, pretending she'd been looking for her lip gloss. "What was that 'hmm' for?"

"Nothing." The blonde shrugged and pulled into the school parking lot. "I just wish you would quit torturing him."

"Damon and I have an understanding."

"Yeah, and the understanding is that you are torturing him while he sits around and hopes you will come to your senses."

Elena sighed and dropped the gloss back into her bag, unused. "Stefan's only been gone for a week. Klaus could come back at anytime, it's not like we all don't have things on our mind other than simple lust and desires."

"Stefan's been gone for a lot longer than a week Elena. You're just playing yourself if you keep waiting around for him."

"How are things with Tyler?" Elena asked, desperate to change the subject. The hybrid jock they weren't sure whether to fear or trust walked past the car, looking at Caroline with pained eyes.

"They're shit."

"Why don't you just talk to him? I know you miss him Care."

"He hates me now, and he has every right to." Caroline pulled into an empty stalled and Elena opened the door, looking grumpily at the slush that was sure to soak right through her old shoes. "I say we grab Bonnie and run to the mall at lunch. I need new boots anyway."

"Sounds good to me." Caroline shrugged and dropped her keys into her purse. She hadn't even bothered to bring her books to school today.

Damon finished his third cup of coffee, not sure what he was still doing in the house. Ric had left not too long after Elena had, but not before giving him a look and a mini lecture on staying away from Elena. God dammit, between Caroline's constant nudging and Ric's obvious dislike for any signs of a potential relationship, Damon felt like a rope in an epic tug of war. He couldn't please everyone, and not only that but he wasn't even able to please Elena. In anyway shape or form. He set the coffee mugs in the sink and grabbed his coat from the banister, glaring at the snow and the cold waiting for him outside. This was going to be a long two weeks.

_a/n: ah, first chapter done. Short I know, but I promise there will be more, and this story is definitely rated 'M' for a reason. Just keep reading and I promise it will all be worth it. New chapter coming either later today or tomorrow!_


	2. Early Morning Encounter pt 2

_a/n: here is my first try and writing true blood. It is an entirely different tone, mood and light to vampire diaries. Even right down to the Bon Temps vampires crying blood. When i was writing the first chapter, i started to panic, because how the hell am i going to explain why Damon can be awake at anytime of day he wants, and yet Eric will bleed if he doesn't go to bed on time. (haha funny thought, big bad Viking prince Eric Northman having a bed time...haha) anyway, so i panicked a little and that is partly why the first chapter is so short, i simply couldn't think anymore...and then on my way home i came up with an idea. You will not see my twisted, perhaps unlogical, probably ridiculous explanation of differences between the vampires, for a few chapters, but i hope it is not too silly. On another note, i am a little afraid to write Eric, as he is so incredibly sexy and demanding...but I shall give it my best shot, and by the end of the story i'm sure i will feel more comfortable and intimate with the Viking vampire...ah...intimate with Eric Northman...haha_

_p.s. i know how the ending of season 4 went down, with sookie chosing neither eric or vampire bill, and tara getting shot. I know that is how it ended, and normally with VD i follow the plot lines very closely, with the exception of my future fics, but I however am not ready to follow along with how Alan Ball ended the season. It was marvellous in its own way, and i know that my slight changes will make it a little less canon, but for this story i need our favourite blonde fae to be hooked up with the loveable Eric. If you are obsessed with canon, then try to pretend this is set during the time where Eric was living with Sookie._

Bon Temps

Sookie stood straight from where she'd been bent over the sink and reached for a towel to wipe away the water she'd just splashed. The white fluffy cotton was closer to her outstretched fingers than she anticipated, but she wiped at her eyes until they could blink normally. When she looked up into her reflection, he almost jumped at the sight of Eric behind her. Her body had been aware of him before her mind, and it responded almost immediately when his hands slipped around her tiny waist. She leaned back against his bare chest, the top of her head just barely reaching his heart.

"I do hate it when you do that." Her southern accent was always thicker when she was aroused, and the tone of it sent Eric's brain into a mirade of thoughts and plans.

"Come back to bed." His tone was cool, but comforting and tempting all the same. Sookie watched his light blue eyes glitter at her through the mirror, beckoning her to follow him even the end of the earth, if that's where the bed was.

"I have to work Eric." She spoke calmly as slowly as if she was talking to a child. Even with all his memories back, he could tend to fall back into the loveable character that had finally caught her off guard all those months ago. "Sam will kill me if I'm late for another shift."

"You weren't late yesterday." Eric dipped his long neck down, and bent so he could kiss her neck. "He should be happy about that. He should be happy I let you out of the house at all."

"I wasn't late yesterday because I got up two hours early, knowing full well that you would play this game. Well not today Eric, I won't play it today." Her last words had meant to sound harsh and ordering, but as his tongue licked and his teeth nipped at her flesh, her words came out in a low deep moan. "Oh, fuck it." She shook her head and turned in his arms, not at all surprised when he lifted her and set her on the sink.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He smiled, showing all his teeth, including his fangs once they'd popped loudly into place. Sookie had since become accustomed to the noise and no longer jumped at the show. "It was only a matter of time before you gave in."

"Your cocky nature is doing nothing whatsoever to turn me on." She jutted out her chin and tilted her face up, doing her best to be unimpressed by his display of ego.

"What about this?" he teased, already having pushed her skirt up, pulled her panties down and undid his pants.

When Sookie felt the hardened tip of him brush against her she couldn't help but to cry out and pull him closer. "Damn you Eric Northman." She cursed and bit his bottom lip roughly before sucking it between hers.

Her cell on the corner of her sink began to vibrate but he shook his head and continued to kiss her, slowly pulling her closer to the edge of the sink so he could slip inside her. Sookie heard it vibrate itself all the way off the sink and onto the floor where the battery popped out, but she didn't even attempt to move to retrieve it. A minute later, the phones throughout the house began to rang, including the one on the bedside table a few feet away. "Leave it." Eric growled and thrust into her fully, as tired of the teasing as she was.

Sookie nodded and lost herself in him, in the kiss, in the familiar sensation of being filled by the Viking vampire, until Sam's incredibly frustrated, often sad voice filtered through the house thanks to the several answering machines set to speaker. "Damnit Sookie! You know I need you here at the bar today. Please don't be late, and please answer the damn phone! Eric, if you're there, you can pick up to you know, it's a idiot free contraption." Eric growled, but only pulled Sookie tighter against him. "Anyone?" Sam's voice continued. "Just be here soon Sookie!"

"I should go." She said into his kiss as he lifted her from the sink. "He sounded upset."

"He'll get over it. Shifter's hardly ever hold grudges." Eric smirked and tossed Sookie onto the bed, before stepping out of his pants and tugging the sundress over her head. If there was anything enjoyed about living in the south, other than Sookie was the incredibly warm winters and the fact that she could wear these flowery things all year round.

Mystic Falls

Elena sat back in class and watched the time tick away before the bell would ring for lunch. That, and the spare both Bonnie and Caroline shared with her would give them all a hour and a half to hit the strip mall ten minutes from the school and pick up a few things. Her socks were still soaked from the treck to the school doors from Caroline's car, and as she shifted slightly in the uncomfortable plastic seat she wished she was somewhere warm and snowless. Snow just reminded her of Christmas, which reminded her of family, of which she did not have. Not blood family anyway, not anyone besides Jeremy who was so wrapped up in his own problems of ghost and witch ex girlfriends that he hardly even realized it was December anyway.

The bell finally rang and the students rushed out of class, not that they'd been paying that close attention anyway. Elena was distinctly sure she'd heard the familiar video game beep beep from two seats behind her. Caroline sauntered into the room, her blonde hair flawless and her smile young and perky even though deep down she was a hungry blood thirsty vampire that could just as quickly break everyone's necks in the room than charm them with her wit. Bonnie came up behind Elena and set her chin on her friends shoulder. "We're really doing this? Going shopping on a school day?"

"We'll be back long before our next class, don't worry." Elena promised and followed Caroline out into the slushy school yard.

When they were all in Caroline's car and the heat was turned way up, Elena shoved her feet tightly under the heater and sat back once more. She would enjoy today, she would spend time with her friends and not think about anything mythical or legendary, ignoring the fact of course that one friend as a vampire and one was a witch. Elena shook the thought from her head and listened to the indie rock playing from Caroline's speakers.

When the car came to a stop in front of the mall, they all got out, already busy chatting about what they wanted and how much they were willing to spend to get it. None of them noticed two sets of blue eyes watching them from the other side of the road, and an hour later when the three girls came out, their arms full of bags and their wallets considerably more lighter, they still hadn't spotted the Camaro. Elena switched with Bonnie and plopped herself in the back with all the bags, openning the box of her new boots and pulling the tags from them. "How do they feel?" Caroline asked, peeking behind her in the rear view mirror as she pulled out of the parking stall.

The Camaro and its driver waited five whole minutes before the call of the chase took over and followed them back to school. "They feel amazing. I'm so glad to be out of these."

Elena tucked the socked running shoes into the box and slid it back into the bag declaring the shoe store's logo across the front in bright yellow lettering. "Are you sure about what I bought?" Caroline asked for the third time since leaving the lingerie store. "Tyler is still pretty mad at me."

Bonnie shook her head and smiled comfortingly. "If that hybrid idiot doesn't fall flat on his ass when he sees you tonight, I'll send him on it myself."

Caroline laughed and caught Elena's gaze in the mirror. "I saw that lace thing you grabbed you know."

Elena flushed as deep red as the tiny excuse for a nightgown was. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"There is no point in lying to us, we both know that you had Damon sneaking out of your room the other morning."

Elena bit her lip as she tried to stall, think of an excuse. "How did you hear about that?"

"Jeremy." Bonnie admitted, crouching down in her seat a little when both girls turned their looks on her. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean we've cut all signs of contact."

"Ignoring for a moment the subject we will shortly be returning to," Caroline turned back to Elena. "When are you going to show him?"

Elena sighed and toyed with the zipper of her new boots, it was no use lying to them. "I don't know. I don't even know if I'll ever show him. I figured I'd better have it just in case."

Bonnie pulled down the sun visor and looked at Elena through the vanity mirror. "Look, I'm not exactly Team Damon or anything here, but it's obvious the guy has feelings for you. Real ones, and even I have to admit that I think it's time you gave the guy a shot."

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Elena sighed again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately as Caroline pulled into a new parking stall, this time closer to the door.

"He won't wait around forever." He blonde vampire piped up as she shut the ignition off and turned around fully to face her human friend. "He wasted all that time searching and waiting for Katherine to come back to him. A man can only have so much patience."

Elena nodded and pulled herself out of the car, glad that her toes didn't instantly freeze the moment they hit the cold snow. Two more hours, and then she would be free for two weeks, at least free from this. "Let's get this over with." She did her best to smile as she walked with Bonnie and Caroline into the school.

Damon watched from afar, he always seemed to be doing that. The snow had fallen on Mystic Falls a few hours ago, but it was still bright and fluffy in places. By the end of the day, he knew that the heavy traffic of Friday would turn all the beautiful, pure white to dirt stained muck, but he couldn't help loving the sight of it anyway. The way it sparkled and shone was enough to even mesmerize his vampire eyes. He'd seen it all, done it all…well maybe not done it all. Just then, the thing he'd been desperate to do-however crude that may sound came out of the side door of the school all bundled up in her winter coat and scarf.

She was laughing at something Caroline had said, her arm wrapped around Bonnie, and he was sure he'd never heard anything more incredible in his life. She smiled, completely free for a moment with no worries and no problems to deal with. God, if only he could have her look at him like that. The light that had set the snow to glitter shone in her eyes now, and he found it impossible to look away from the sparkle. When their eyes connected over the lot, he froze. She'd never seen him spying on her before- and now that she had, he wasn't sure what to do.

The shimmer of happiness never left her eyes as she excused herself from her friends and began walking towards him. "I'll drop your stuff off on my way home!" Caroline called to her as Elena walked towards him.

Elena nodded and waved, trudging through the snow to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her smile bright and warm.

He had no idea that was the first real smile she'd had all day. "I figured you might need a ride home." He shrugged, inwardly cursing himself for the excuse.

"Oh." She didn't sound totally disappointed with them answer, but she wasn't overly pleased either. "At least it's not bad news."

He nodded and opened the passenger door he'd been leaning on. "Straight home?" he asked walking around the his side of the car.

When he was behind the wheel, she answered. "Actually I'm starving. Mind if we stop and eat somewhere first?"

Damon bit back the quick retort of having a bite of her, and simply nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

_a/n: okay, another new chapter. This is my third post for today, and I can officially say that I'm probably done uploading for the night. Hope you all enjoyed the taste of Tru Blood, and didn't mind my rambling in the beginning too much! Whew, i really have to learn to condense my thoughts! Lol sorry about that. Hope you all enjoyed this and i'm hoping i will get the next chapter up by tomorrow! Reviews make me happy ;) hehe_


	3. Late Afternoon

_a/n: I'm really excited about writing this, if not still a little worried, but I'm sure everything will be good with it. Most of my readers are of course fans of Delena, and I promise there will never be a chapter without scenes of them, but as this is a crossover, I will be putting in little tastes of Tru Blood here and there until Damon and Elena end up in Bon Temps, purely to torture those of you that adore Eric (including myself), and preparing me for writing the Viking vampire. Here we go with chapter three! Happy Reading!_

_p.s. for story purposes this set a few days after the bedroom scene, but before the 'last' episode. I realize the winter break timelines don't exactly mesh, but I needed a reason for all the snow, and an excuse for Elena to ditch school. So please, just go with me on this and enjoy as best you can haha_

Mystic Falls

Elena did her best to keep her eyes on the menu as she sat across from Damon in the little diner. He smiled and flirted with the waitresses. At first, a seemingly stuck up blonde with green eyes came up and offered them drinks. Damon had charmed her into a fit of giggles, and the proceeded to flirt her into a puddle of goop. Then a dark skinned woman wearing gigantic earrings took their food order, her eyes all over Damon like he was a giant teddy bear in a toy store the week before Christmas. At first, Elena did her best to roll her eyes and wonder what these women all saw in him, knowing damn well she saw it all herself, on a daily basis.

When the menu's were gone and she had nothing to occupy her hands with, she grasped her glass and held onto it with both hands, watching him show a little more of his charm. The waitress laughed, a little too much at his silly joke, and Elena couldn't help smiling. She watched the corners of his mouth twist up, the smile making his face all the more beautiful. His blue eyes twinkled as he laughed along with her, his tone teasing but soothing. No wonder these girls were all over him, he was incredible. Elena shook her head at the thought and sipped at her soda.

It would do no good to think of him like this. After all, if he was interested he would be flirting with her. If he wanted anything from her, he would have tried something the other night when she let him sleep in her bed, and this morning when he appeared in her room, he would have made some kind of comment, but instead he'd only warned her that she was going to be late for school. Damn, he was confusing with this hot and cold routine. One minute the man was all over her, doing the eye thing, and the next it was as if he barely noticed she was in the room.

But if that was the truth, why had he been waiting for her outside the school, and why had he offered to drive her home? Thourghly confused, Elena watched as the waitress walked away, an obvious sway to her hips. Damon wasn't looking after her though, his eyes were trained on Elena, trying to read the expressions on her face. If there was anything that frustrated him about this girl, it was that he could rarely guess what she was thinking. "Something on your mind?" he asked, looking up at her as he sipped at the water, desperately wishing it was brandy. "You seem a little quiet."

"It's hard to talk when you're busy flirting with every girl in the room."

"Not every girl." The change of his tone from teasing to downright sexy had her looking up at him. There, was the eye thing again.

Elena sighed, but didn't say anything. It took fifteen minutes for their food to come, and that fifteen minutes was the longest she'd ever spent with him. He didn't try to get her to talk again, and she didn't speak until the plates were put in front of them. "Thank you for taking me out." She did her best at a friendly smile.

"No problem." He shrugged and reached for the bottle of ketchup, liking a drop off his finger when the bottle spilled sooner than he was expecting. "I figured we could both use a break from…well…everything."

"I hardly think a lunch is a long enough break from what we are about to go through."

"We could always run away." He joked, swallowing a fry.

"Yeah right." She laughed and shook her head. She let the idea mull around in her mind as she bit into the sandwich. It seemed more like a fantasy than anything. "Where would we even go?"

Damon shrugged and looked out the window. "Somewhere warm, with no snow."

Elena nodded, remembering her torturous flashbacks this morning. "Somewhere warm sounds nice. But, in reality it would never work. Stefan's been compelled to be my bodyguard. He barely leaves me alone with you, never mind letting me leave town."

"We could always lock him up again. It wasn't that hard last time to get him in the cell."

"No, not hard at all." Elena rolled her eyes.

An hour later, Elena found herself all alone in her room. Damon had dropped her off and they hadn't mentioned running away again, but the idea was still toying around in her mind. She knew it was crazy, and that there was nothing responsible about picking up and leaving, but Dammit, at the moment she just didn't care. Her eyes trained around the room and rested on her closet, where she knew her suitcase was. It took no less than three minutes for her to talk herself out of, talking herself out of packing and driving to the Boarding House.

Bon Temps

Sookie sighed and pushed herself out of the car. The lunch rush at Merlotte's had been tiring and she inwardly cursed the travelling convention of orthodontists that had decided her restaurant was _the _place to eat. Between her and the new girl- since there was always a new waitress, the last six hour shift had grated her nerves right down to her bones. Even the lump of tips in her apron didn't do much to soothe her nerves as she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. She knew that Eric would be asleep for at least six more hours, which would give her time to have the long hot bath her body was aching for.

Sam hadn't seemed nearly as ticked off as she'd expected when she'd arrived at work, but she could see it in his eyes, that he was not happy with her choice of live in companion. She couldn't help it, if she loved someone that slept all day, then kept her up all night. Sookie forced herself up the stairs, each step tugging at her already sore muscles. Maybe having a nap first would do her some good. But she shook her head at the thought and walked straight to her tub, turning the water to hot.

She'd promised herself when she choose Eric that she would not let his patterns affect hers as greatly as she had when she'd belonged to Bill. Not that she ever really believed she belonged to him. If Eric had to sleep all day, she would deal with that and go about her life. He could have her for a few hours at night, and then when it was time for her to sleep, she would sleep. He could stay awake and pace or watch old movies or do anything he desired, but as for trying to change her lifestyle, they both agreed that wasn't an option.

Sookie pulled the tight white tshirt over her head and tossed it in the hamper. She would have to find her spare shirt for tonight's late shift, as she was due to be back at the bar in a few hours. Why couldn't Sam just find a damn good waitress and keep her? They were always running off, or getting turned into something, or revealing themselves as creature of some varying degree of scary thing. Even today, Holly had stopped by and in her witchy way had turned Sookie's insides all to jelly. "I was reading the tarot cards this morning, and it says somethin's coming." She'd warned, her eyes all wide and sparkly. Then she'd just smiled, waved at Sam and went into the back to look at her schedule.

Sookie sighed and sunk her bare body into the warm water. Wasn't something always coming?

_a/n: yay for a new chapter! Am I right? Haha I know this is moving a little fast, but I'm not intending for this to be a 23 chapter long story or anything. Hope you're all enjoying it either way. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to keep writing Delena apart. I don't know how the writers of the show can stand it. It's torturing me, even in the diner scene my mind was imaging all the ways to turn it smutty haha no drabbles here, but I have a feeling there will be at least one in the next chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas for mishaps Delena could run into on their upcoming road trip!_


	4. Later Afternooon pt 1

_a/n: it's been a few days since I've updated this story with a new chapter. I've been thinking of things that Delena could get into on their little trip and that's been keeping me from going forward with the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Happy Reading…_

Mystic Falls

Elena walked up to the door of the Boarding House and pounded on it. She'd already dropped her bag into the back seat of the Camaro, not sure how well he would react to the idea. When there was no answer she poked her head through the door and called to Damon. Still no answer. Sighing, Elena let herself in, wondering if the house was technically hers why she had bothered to knock at all. The vampire brothers came and went as they pleased through her bedroom window, why should she knock to enter this house anymore. When Elena entered the study she found it empty, along with the kitchen and the upstairs gym. In fact, all of the house was empty and silent.

Elena found herself walking towards Damon's bedroom, her instincts telling her to knock before she went it. If he was sleeping he would have woken up by now though, so she carefully twisted the knob and peeked through the crack of the door. The bed was empty and although the rich scent she'd come to identify with him hung in the air, she was still alone. Perhaps this could work better for her after all. She walked over to his closet and searched for a suitcase or a duffle bag, wondering which he'd be more angry about- the fact that she was snooping through his things, or that she was going to pack for him.

Damon pushed himself a little farther, ran a little faster. He could feel the sweat trailing down his face as he ran through the natural obstacle the forest created for him. Up over roots, through outreaching branches, down hills and then back to the top of them. He switched up between human and vampire speed keeping himself at a unnatural pace to keep his mind distracted. He couldn't think about Elena. Wouldn't think about her. It was a lot easier said than done, and he found himself remembering how she had looked when he'd dropped her off after lunch.

It had taken all his self control not to grab her and kiss her right there. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the idea of running away with her ever since they'd brought it up, but she hadn't said anything more and neither had he. He'd learned there was no clearer answer from Elena on what she wanted than silence. He pushed himself again, ignoring the burning sensation of his muscles and looked over his shoulder to the house. It was a few miles back, but if he tapped into his vampire speed he could be upstairs and in the shower within two minutes.

The thought of the hot jets beating on his now sore body was all too seductive, so he turned back and shot through the trees like a bullet.

Bon Temps

"What do you think she meant 'something is coming'?" Eric asked watching as Sookie walked around the kitchen preparing herself dinner.

Sookie shrugged and looked over her shoulder at him. "I have no idea. I don't think it's anything to really worry about. That silly coven is always saying something or another."

Eric nodded reassuringly, but he wasn't buying it. Just to be sure, he would call Pam after Sookie had gone to bed. There was no harm in checking it out. Not that he knew exactly what it was he was going to be checking out.

Mystic Falls

Damon burst himself through the front door, not bothering to be quiet. He breezed up the stairs and into the bathroom, quickly pulling his tshirt from his head with one arm and using the other to turn on the water. As his dead heart began to steady back into its dull lifeless beats, he allowed his vampire senses to take over. Normally, whenever he had come home he'd been careful to check the house for anyone that might be intruding- especially since the Mason Lockwood attack, but he'd been so driven by his adrenaline, he hadn't even noticed Elena downstairs in the living room waiting for him.

Elena heard the water running upstairs and wondered just how long it would take for Damon to realize that he had blazed right past her. She'd managed to pack him a few pairs of jeans and few good shirts. He would no doubt notice his shampoo and shaving cream missing when he get into the shower. His bag was already in the back seat of the Camaro next to hers, waiting patiently for the owners of their belongings to get this road trip started. A few minutes later Elena heard the water turn off, heard the distant sound of Damon swearing, and then watched as a dripping wet, severely annoyed vampire stalked down the stairs in nothing more than a white towel.

"Alright!" he called loudly as he approached the room. "Which bloody ghost has come back to steal my toiletries?"

Elena couldn't suppress the giggle, the sound causing him to finally notice her. "Hi."

"Hi?" he repeated, looking at her concerned. "That's all you can say for yourself, is hi? Just how long have you been here?"

Elena bit her lip, he was pissed off about something. "No more than an hour."

Damon felt the familiar pleasure burst up at the thought of her sitting there waiting for him, thinking about him but he quickly pushed it back down and focused on the annoyance. "And I suppose you have something to do with my shampoo suddenly being missing?"

She cleared her throat and did her best to ignore the drop of water that was currently falling down his sculpted chest. It joined then broke away from another drop and raced to the hem of the towel around his waist. She wondered if he always tied it that low, or if it had only been for her. "I packed it." She answered, her eyes still on his body.

Damon knew she wasn't paying attention to his face, so he didn't hide the flash of interest or need. He could see the same emotions in her eyes and he tentatively took a step forward. All the times in the past they had been in a situation like this one of them had broken the spell and the promise of arousal had been disappointed. "What do you mean you packed it?"

"I think you should go and put some clothes on before we finish this conversation." She forced herself to look up at him, seeing the red hot desire darkening his eyes.

"I don't think you really want me to do that." His voice was low and even and she felt herself being pulled to him before she even knew she was up off the couch and walking toward him. The magnetic force of attraction between them was just becoming too much for her. How was she going to be able to survive being locked in a car with him?

"I think you will feel more comfortable dressed." She offered, letting the coffee table stop her from moving forward anymore.

He sighed, watching her pupils dialate as she fought for control over her desire. This time it would be her to break the spell. "This better be good." He warned and trudged back up the stairs.

Bon Temps

Eric walked through the doors of Fangtasia, breathing in the familiar scent of spilled alcohol, sweaty humans and desperate, hungry vampires. Pam approached him almost instantly dressed in a hot pink vinyl dress. He really could never understand some of her fashion choices. "Eric." She breathed is name is happy recognition. "I was wondering how long it would be before you came to visit again."

Eric pushed back the guilt. He had been ignoring her and his bar. "I will always return to you my child." He said comfortingly and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to his office. It had been weeks since he'd been there. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Pam closed the door behind her as Eric leaned against his desk. She noticed from his stance that he wasn't staying long. "What is it you need?"

He noticed the flash of sadness in her eyes, but ignored it as he knew she would prefer. "One of Sookie's witchy friends seems to have had some kind of premonition. I would like you to send out some charges, see if they can find anything out. And of course, keep your eyes and ears open. With the kind of riff raff and so on we get in here someone is bound to have heard or sensed something besides her."

Pam nodded and hesitated before speaking again. "When will you be coming back?" she asked, watching him stand.

"Soon." He promised and kissed her forehead.

_a/n: I find that one of the tragic things about falling in love with someone, is that parts of your life aside from them suffer. I haven't quite gotten to that part of the story for Damon and Elena, and I'm not sure if I ever will- but things always seem to be so much more complicated for Eric and Sookie in terms of learning how to balance life and each other. For Delena, it's more that they just can't come to terms with how they feel at the same time. Hope you enjoyed! _


	5. Later Afternoon pt 2

_a/n: I was excited about the reviews I got from my last chapter. I considered not finishing this story, but after the last posting, I realized that if I did that, those of you who did review and who are reading would be upset, and how would that be fair to you guys? Plus, I really want to see where this all leads myself! So thank you to those that have been with me from chapter one and are still holding on, and welcome to any new readers! Let's get on with the adventure shall we? Happy Reading!_

Mystic Falls

Elena sat patiently in the den waiting for Damon to come down. She swore that he was taking longer on purpose. That was certainly a Damon thing to do; make her sweat it out while he calmed down. When he reached the foot of the stairs nearly twenty minutes later, it took quite a bit of Elena's self control not to stare at him like a piece of meat. She'd seen him looking incredibly sexy in a suit, and she'd seen him in a tshirt and jeans, and she'd seen him in almost nothing, but at the moment she couldn't remember ever seeing Damon look more incredible.

His hair was still slightly wet so it stuck up everywhere a little wild as if some lust crazed woman had just run her fingers through it repeatedly. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hung low in his hips and were tight in all the right places. She could admit, if only to herself that she checked out his ass when he walked past her to the tiny bar. As he poured himself a brandy she kept watching, admiring the way the light gray sweater he was wearing fit over his arms and around his chest. The v neck cut low and she couldn't help herself from being excited by the uncovered amount of skin.

She cleared her throat, an attempt to get both their attentions. She had to stop looking at him like that. "Alright." He sighted and came to sit across from her, his feet lazily crossed on the coffee table once he'd settled into the arm chair. "What's all this about then, and why did you take my thing. I noticed quite a bit of my clothes missing as well."

"I was going to tell you when I got here, but then you were out, so I took it upon myself to pack for you. Plus, it was a little insurance having your things tucked away some place until you agreed to my plan."

He watched her over the rim of his glass through unblinking eyes as he slowly sipped at his drink. "And just what is this plan of yours?"

"Well…actually it's your plan." She admitted and stood to pace back and forth in front of the couch. As she'd packed for him, she had her whole speech planned out, but now as he sat in front of her, those brilliant blue eyes sparkling with slight humor, slight annoyance she had completely forgotten all of it. "Do you remember what you said to me at lunch today?"

"You mean the running away thing?"

She nodded and paused, turning to face him. "I can't take looking at this town for one more day. I know we can't leave forever, and I wouldn't want to but I think a few days away will do some good."

Damon watched her face slowly, reading all the emotions flickering over her eyes. "Are you serious about this?"

She nodded and stepped toward him. "Yes."

Bon Temps

Sookie watched as the woman before her and Eric flipped tarot cards, spread them out, shuffled them again and repeated. "I've read them three times now." The woman said, her voice raspy as she tapped out her menthol cigarette on a ashtray shaped like a human skull. "They agree that something is coming, but they cannot yet tell if it is good or bad."

Eric watched as the woman pushed of her long sleeves and shuffled the worn deck once more. "Can you tell us when it will come?"

The woman pursed her lips, took another long drag from the cigarette and let the smoke out. "Let me see." She fanned the deck out upside down and picked one at random. The couple watched as she studied the card. "The decision has yet to be made, but it will be tonight. When the clock strikes ten, it will be three days from that."

The woman tucked the card back into the deck and carefully slid them back into a stack. Then she looked at Eric expectantly and held her hand out. "Thank you for your services he said and tucked a wad of bills into her weathered fingers.

She nodded and before Eric and Sookie could stand, the money had disappeared inside her layers of mesh and lace scarves. "Thank you for visiting."

Eric grabbed Sookie's elbow and led her out of the old house. "Let's get out of here."

"She seems nice." Sookie said, climbing into the car when Eric opened the passenger door for her. When he was beside her, she turned to face him. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I hated witches before last year, now I have a reason to."

Sookie thought back to the Eric she'd known when the witches had taken away his memory and nodded. "I'm sorry. I understand."

He turned to look at her, the slightest smile on his lips. "I can't really be sorry, after all it's what led me to you."

Mystic Falls

Elena wasn't sure how she had convinced Damon to go outside with her, but she certainly hadn't fully convinced him yet. He stood at the back of his car, looking between her and the bags in the back. "I don't know about this Elena." He said, and bent down to open the backdoor. Maybe we should wait a day or so and then think about going again."

Elena shook her head and opened the passenger door, getting into the front seat, her eyes pleading with me as her words did. "Please Damon, take me away. Just for a little while. Everything and everyone will still be here needing us when we get back. I can't take it anymore."

He seriously considered dismissing her request altogether and going back into the house, but he needed to get out of town just as much as she did, and since he'd promised to never leave her again, there really wasn't any other choice. If she wanted to leave, she could do it without him. The fact that she waited and was trying to get him to come along meant something. "Alright fine." he said, slamming the door and leaving their bags on the seat. "We'll go, but you have to promise to trust me and do what I say."

Her snort told him that wasn't going to happen and he smiled getting into the driver's seat, the roar of the engine almost therapeutic.

"Just drive." She said, closing her eyes and leaning back. He wondered if she knew what she was getting them into, because as he threw the car into gear and put pedal to metal, he sure as hell didn't.

The boarding house slowly disappeared in the mirror and with it all the troubles he knew we should be dealing with. Yes, Stefan was gone, for the moment as he and Klaus battled in an epic war of wills and anger, but who was to say that one of them wouldn't come to use either him or Elena the Doppelganger as leverage for the other. Stefan was still severely snapped, even without the compulsion weighing him down, and so maybe getting out of town was best for everyone until they knew how the hell to stop this new feud. Damon watched Elena lean forward and turn the rock song he had low a little louder. She settled back against the seat, her head tilted out the window as she watched the town pass her by. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.

_a/n: yay! They're finally on their way. I was going to leave this chapter before they left, but I had a feeling we better get them in the car and heading out of town. No more wasting time, let's get onto the Delena goodness! Yes? Hehe any ideas for how this couple should spend their first night on the road? Chapter dedications will be starting soon. Send me your ideas if you wanna see your name up there! _


	6. First Night pt 1

_a/n: im so pleased that those of you who are enjoying this story keep coming back. Here we go with a new chapter! There is a lot to be said in this one, so I think that the Tru Blood will have to sit on ice for a bit. Happy Reading_

Elena let her head fall back against the seat and closed her eyes, the short nap had done enough to keep her awake for at least a few more hours. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out for, but the sky was already dark, and a great deal of the snow was nowhere to be seen. Damon had agreed to her crazy little plan, and even now as he drove them out of town she wondered how far he would take them. The dangerous, rash Damon had disappeared a bit in the past few weeks. He'd become a little more wary and a little more rational, double thinking and going over the information before he allowed them to make any move forward with a plan. Normally, the Damon she knew would have gone guns blazing into the search for Klaus, but instead he'd cautioned them to be careful, especially since Stefan was toying with him.

She wasn't sure what exactly had gotten to him lately, but perhaps he'd reached his limit just as she had. There was only so much stress a person could take before they snapped. The town limits of Mystic Falls faded out behind them as he took the highway exit, and she realized that she hadn't told anyone that they were going. It was kind of exciting really, and would have been fun if she hadn't been worried how Bonnie would react when she found out Elena had run off without telling. She would call later, but for now she was connect to sit here and listen to Damon's music and his even breathing.

"Where are we going?" she asked, turning her head slightly against the head rest to look at him.

"I have a home in a little town in Louisiana. It's one of the only states left that still lives and breathes the values I was brought up on. After Stefan went through the Ripper stage the first time, I left. Ran away is more like it, and I went there." Damon wasn't sure why he had just said all that, he could have simply answered with one word and left it at that.

Elena assimilated the information and nodded. "Sounds good to me." She threw a glare at the slushy roads and the bowed trees giving into the chilly wind. "Does it snow there?"

"I've never had snow." Damon shrugged, tightening his hands on the wheel. What was it about this girl that made him want to share all his deepest thoughts and feelings? "I think that's partly why I choose it, to get away from anything that would remind me of Mystic Falls, but it didn't really work."

"How long were you there for?"

"Five years." Again, he could have left it at that, but the curious glow in her eyes was hard to resist. "I would have stayed longer, but everyone was starting to notice that I wasn't aging and it was time to move on again. I was in a few places after that, and for a little time in the late sixties I went back. The search for Katherine was destroying me, so I went back to the place of life and crazy legends. The night I returned was Mardi Gras, the streets were just filled with cheering people and women doing what women do to get beads."

He looked over at Elena and winked. "You mean flashing the floats?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "That's the jist of it. It's really a sight to see. All the colors and wildness." He paused, wondering if he should tell her anymore. "Did Stefan ever tell you about Adele?"

"Adele?" Elena thought back, Stefan hadn't ever really told her anything. "No, I don't think so."

"Then I'm guessing he never told you I was engaged either."

If Elena could, her eyes would have bugged out of her face. "You? Damon Salvatore were engaged to a girl named Adele?"

He laughed at her half horrified, half furiously curious expression and began to tap his fingertips on the steering wheel as a good song came on. "It was the night I got back to town, and let's not deny that I'm smokin' for one second, because we both know it's true." Elena rolled her eyes, but motioned for Damon to continue with his story. "Well there was this pretty young thing that caught my attention in the crowd. She had the most beads of anyone I'd seen so far that night."

Elena watched the smile spread over his face. "So what happened?"

"It was like one of those two ships passing in the night things. I looked over and saw her, and she looked over and saw me. Our eyes connected, and poof! I was done. I'd just spent fifty years searching for Katherine all over the world, not knowing if she was dead or alive or in the tomb. I was tired and lonely, and this girl smiled and waved a little. With the help of a little Jack Daniels- alright, a lot of Jack Daniels- we woke up the next morning in my house engaged."

"I'm guessing you never married her then." Elena said, not sure why she felt the slightest twinge of jealousy. Before it could become anymore real, she pushed it down.

"No." Damon sighed, just the slightest tone of sadness in his voice and flipped the wipers on to detour the rain that had begun to fall. Elena checked the speedometer and saw that he was speeding had been speeding, and she hadn't even noticed it. They were already out of Virginia. "How long was I asleep for?"

Damon checked the clock on the radio and shrugged. "I don't know, about three hours."

"You could have woken me up."

"You looked peaceful, and I figured you hadn't been getting much more sleep than me so I let you be."

"Oh." She couldn't help the smile. "Well, thank you."

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes." Elena nodded, turning in her seat to face him, at least as far as the seat belt would allow her. "Why didn't you marry her?"

"Well we were together for quite a few days, and I found her a marvelous distraction. I can't say I fell in love with her, but I did toy with the idea of staying there for a while and seeing how long it could last. Then the romance and intrigue of Mardi Gras died down and the town slowly began to repair itself. Adele's real fiancé came back to town, and I guess he caught wind of me. I still remember the night he came pounding on my door, all hopped up on drugs and swearing about something. I finally figured out this hippie was looking for Adele and by the guilty look in her eyes and the anger in his I put two and two together."

"So you let her go?"

Damon shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. Even if a hundred people had been in the car, no one would have noticed but Elena that the lines in his face had hardened. "It's just a fact of life, Damon Salvatore never gets the girl." He didn't say it in a pitying town, but the simple, factual way he stated almost hurt her more.

She wasn't sure what to say, so she changed the subject back. "Do you know what happened to Adele?"

"They got married, but he disappeared about ten years ago. No one knows why or how, but there were a lot of rumors about him."

"What kind of rumors?"

Damon shook his head. "The normal kind, ran off with some girl or got shot out in the woods by some drunk idiot that thought he was a deer. But then there were the crazy ones about how he could hear people's thoughts or something. I don't really remember all of it. I wasn't even in town when it happened."

"How many times have you been back there?" she asked, wondering just what all Damon had gone through in his century of afterlife that had made him the man she saw now.

"After Adele went back to him, I waited a good set of years and came back again, just to make sure that she was alright. She'd had children, and when I saw her she had a granddaughter. About three years old I think."

"And you didn't say hello?"

Damon shrugged. "How could I? I still looked the same as I had the night we met. She wouldn't have believed me."

Elena nodded, but wondered if the woman would have understood anyway. After all, Elena had never thought that vampires could exists before the Salvatore brothers, and now here she was in a car with one headed somewhere she wasn't even completely sure where it was. "Maybe we will see her when we get there?"

"No." Damon's voice was hard now. "She was murdered a year or two ago. Some crazed idiot ranting about vampires killed her in place of her granddaughter."

"Vampires?" Elena looked at him more closely. "Are there vampires in Louisiana?"

"There are vampires everywhere." That was the only answer he would give her, and she knew she had to take it, at least for now.

They both stayed silent for a little while, the trees rushing past them as he sped down the now empty highway. Occasionally a random car would pass, but not very often. Elena felt the sleep begin to take over her senses, but she fought it away. She'd enjoyed talking to Damon about his past, and the story hadn't really had a terrible ending. Maybe she could ask him something about a different time in his life, and get some happiness back into his eyes. Maybe she could- the car jerked suddenly, but there was no ice on the road. Damon cursed and eased his beloved Camaro to the side.

"What is it?" Elena asked, as he turned off the engine and pulled on his jacket.

"Flat tire." He grumbled and threw the door open to get out and look.

_a/n: well, I hope you all enjoyed that little look into Damon's past. Can you figure out who Adele is? Well, just in case you couldn't figure it out, it's Gran. Only True Blood fans will know what I'm talking about. I needed some kind of connection for Damon to want to go to Louisiana, and hell, why not all the way to Bon Temps. Sookie's grandma always was open minded to vampires, and perhaps that's why…she always knew they were out there, because she'd dated Damon Salvatore. Haha well, for a few of you reviewers out there, the next chapter will fulfill some of your requests! Watch for the new chapter!_


	7. First Night pt 2

_a/n: I am so relieved that you all liked the whole Adele/Damon aspect back in the sixties. There really isn't a specific set hotel in Bon Temps that they've showed and I just love the big houses that Sookie and Vampire Bill live in, so why not let Damon have one too haha this chapter will hopefully fulfill one request, and then the next one will follow through with the other. You know who you are my loverly requesters! Happy Reading_

_Chapter Dedicated to Simone17_

Elena took a deep breath and unlocked the seat belt. She wasn't sure if it was best to leave him alone since he was so upset, or go out and be with him. The rain fell a little harder than she expected and by the time she got around the car to where he was crouched, glaring at the tire, she was almost entirely soaked. "What happened?" she asked, not realizing she was shaking until she spoke.

"I have no idea." He grumbled and looked up at her. "I need you to go and get the keys out of the ignition and open the trunk for me. There is a set of tools and a jack in there."

"You mean we're going to change it ourselves?" she asked, looking around them at the dark road. There were no street lamps, no other signs of life. The stars couldn't even been seen thanks to the clouds and the rain.

"Do you see anyone coming around with a tow truck anytime soon?"

"We could call one." She offered, taking out her phone. It read no signal and she sighed. "I guess we're already soaked anyway.

Damon watched her walk to the car, the fabric of her shirt stuck tight against her body. Her hair was sleeked back thanks to the rain. He imagined that she would look similar in the shower, nix the clothes of course. He didn't have the energy or patience to fight the image of her naked under the water away, so he relished in it. When she turned back to face him, the keys in her hand he wondered if she could see the lust darkening his eyes. If she did, she said nothing about it. "I'll need the cross wrench." He said when she walked over to the trunk.

Her body disappeared from his sight behind the lid as she bent to feel around for the tool. "What exactly does it look like?" she asked, feeling ridiculous for not knowing.

"A cross." He stated flatly, pushing himself up to look himself. He walked around the back of the trunk where she was half in, half out of the car searching for it.

"Don't talk to me like that." Her voice was muffled, but he could hear the indignation in her tone. "Just because I'm not the smartest person mechanically, doesn't mean you can judge me."

He rolled his eyes, doing his best to control his temper. He was cold, wet and extremely annoyed. His car did not fail on him often, and he'd spent painstaking amount of hours on restoring to be sure of that very thing. "I can't help it if your knowledge is lacking in this department." His eyes trailed over her body, desperate to channel his current frustration into something else so he didn't start a fight. The only problem, was that she brought out only annoyance or lust in him. As she reached further into the trunk, her shirt rolled up a few inches, revealing a wide section of skin at her lower back uncovered.

"Um…Damon." Her voice was low and the slightest bit worried. "my knowledge may be lacking, but I'm pretty sure my female mind has enough common sense to tell you that there is no spare tire in here."

The thought of tearing her shirt and pressing her against the car, kissing her over and over immediately was put on the back burner. "What?"

Elena turned and poked her head back to look at him. "I found the cross wrench though." She handed him the tool which he grabbed with enough force to send her into his arms.

"Sorry." He mumbled and set her to the side, bending to dig into the trunk himself.

Elena shivered, her arms around herself as she stood in the rain listening to Damon curse and move things around. She was freezing and she wished he would hold her again, just for a minute. The split second of being in his arms had coursed such an intense warmth through her veins, that she wasn't sure she'd ever be warm again. "Damon?" she called his name, relieved when he came out, carrying the jack with one arm.

"What?" his tone was dark and held just the slightest tint of danger. His eyes were hard, but when he saw her standing there shivering he softened slightly. "What?" he repeated a little more gently, setting the jack down near the flat tire.

"What do we do if there is no spare tire?"

He sighed and walked the few steps to her, his hands on wrapping around her arms. "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked, smiling just slightly.

"Your reminiscing at time like this?" she asked, tilting her head back to look up at him.

Neither of them heard the low rumble of a truck approaching slowly from a few miles away. "The night we went to save Stefan. Do you remember? We were standing in the rain?"

He moved his hands up to her face, shadowing the movements he'd made that night. "Yes." She nodded slightly, taking a involuntary step forward. How could he be so warm?

"Remember how scared you were? And we got out of that, so I can guarantee that we can get out of this. Even if we have to walk all the way to the next town."

Elena didn't much like the idea of walking in this rain, but she definitely wasn't going to leave him to walk all the way alone while she stayed with the car. "Okay." She nodded, even more relieved when he moved closer to her. "I'm so cold."

"Go sit in the car then." He offered, his arms moving down to her waist and tightening his grip on her, even as he spoke.

"You'd let me sit in the car soaking wet?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "Good point. Maybe you better stay out here with me…unless you wanna strip down."

She couldn't help it, but even in this miserable, confusing situation she managed a smile. "There's the Damon I remember."

He licked his lips, wondering how much closer he could get her body to his. They seemed locked in a trance together, the rain around them like a protective shield. That night in the woods he'd wanted to kiss her, but they'd been there to save his brother, and it just never seemed like the right moment for them. Right now, there was nothing around but them, nothing to bother them or interrupt. He bent down a little more, and watched her eyes close slowly. This was it- this was going to be the moment he was waiting for- then he heard it. The rumble of the truck as it came closer.

"See." He stepped back from her, the spell broken. Elena felt the intense cold fill her and surround her again as she turned to look. "I knew we would get out of this." He held his arm out, signaling for the driver to stop.

Elena wasn't sure what Damon said, but she found herself in a pickup truck a few minutes later, sandwiched between Damon and the sixty year old driver. She caught a few words of their conversation and learned that he was taking them to town where they could stay for the night. Her brain was still fuzzy from the almost kiss in the rain, and when she looked down she saw that her hands were shaking. Then she realized that they'd left their bags in the back seat, and she instantly panicked. She could see the faint lights of the town just a few miles away, and knew it was too late to go back. What the hell were they going to sleep in?

_a/n: alright, so still no real True Blood scene, which I apologize for, but I thought this scene was pretty important. Hope you all enjoyed it, and that you don't hate me too much for the semi-cliffhanger. Hehe new chapter soon!_


	8. First Night pt 3

_a/n: here we are, chapter eight. The first night of damon and elena's adventure. What do we have in store for them? Keep reading to find out…haha_

_p.s. and yes, incase any of you were wondering, the hotel name is not a homage to Edward and Bella. There really is a Twilight motel in a small town near where I live. I just thought the name sounded fitting._

_Chapter Dedicated to MissDelena & Angelfan984 & NelenaCalden_

Elena stood behind Damon as he checked them into a room. Her luck was just getting better and better. They had happened upon this little town, thanks to the next town's mechanic who said he would be back in the morning with a new tire. However, this left Damon and Elena with eight hours of time in which they would have to find some place to sleep; enter the Twilight Hotel. The little man behind the counter took down some information, his eyes darting between Damon and Elena frantically. "I only have one room left." He said carefully and handed Damon a set of keys.

"One room?" Damon asked, tucking the keys into his pocket. "Get lots of tourists up here?"

The town was made up of probably less the five hundred people, which Elena had discovered thanks to the cheerful welcome sign she'd glimpsed on their way into town. "No." the man shook his head excitedly. "There is some kind of convention in the next town and there hotel is all full." He smiled proudly and pointed down the hall. "Your room is at the very end. If you need anything just ring the front desk. I'll be here, all night."

Damon nodded and hooked his hand in Elena's elbow, pulling her down the hall. "Some extra towels would be nice." He called over his shoulder as an afterthought.

Bon Temps

Sookie sighed and slumped back against the wall. The attic was dusty and dirty and she just couldn't stand it anymore. Sam had given her the day off, and she was spending it working anyway. She'd been tired of sitting around doing nothing, and the stuffed attic had called to her. Eric was back at Fantasia for a few days dealing with whatever Pam had found out for him, and so at the time she'd thought starting a big project was good for her. Just as she had decided to give up and go have a bath, she spotted the bind of a blue book sticking out the top of one of the boxes.

She'd been unable to get rid of Gran's stuff, so she'd stuffed quite a bit of it up here for later. Curiosity got the best of her, and Sookie grabbed for it. When she opened the cover, she saw Gran's familiar scroll writing. 'Diary March 1967' Sookie felt a little guilty as she turned to the first entry, but after all this was her history too. That was the year her grandparents had married, and while Gran had hardly been shy about the past, she never spoke about that year. She settled more comfortably against the wall propped the book on her knees.

_March 2__nd__, 1967_

_I know that there is something wrong with me, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Maybe it all has to do with Damon. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop dreaming about him. He's left town now, I know because I went to his house this morning to see him. The night he told me to leave him was one of the hardest nights of my life, and even though I'd only known him for a short time, I'd never felt a more incredible connection with a man. No man. Maybe it was all the secrets he kept from me, from everyone that made him so tempting, but whatever it is- or was I have to learn to live without it. He is gone now, and I have a feeling he isn't ever going to come back._

Sookie sighed and closed the book. She'd never heard Gran talk of anyone named Damon before, and certainly not in this way. It would definitely be something she would have to look into.

Delena

Damon accepted the towels when a pretty young thing in a maid uniform knocked on the door. Elena was sitting in a plushy chair in the corner, the back rest shaped like a heart. Either God had an insane sense of humor, or irony was simply bored and had decided to mess with their lives, because there Damon stood in the middle of the honeymoon suite. There were red velvet curtains, black silk sheets, numerous, useless pillows decorating the bed and random 20's esque furniture. He would have laughed a little more if Elena hadn't already been glaring at him.

"This isn't my fault you know." He said, handing her two of the white fluffy towels.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you that you're not enjoying this." She wrapped her arms around the towels, desperately wishing that she could just jump into a dryer and be warm again.

"Oh, I'm definitely enjoying this." He admitted, smiling and held his hand out to her. "This is all they had, so why don't we just enjoy the luxury for the night?"

"Just no trying anything." She warned, standing from the chair.

Her hair had begun to dry, but her clothes were still wet. He held his hands up in surrender. "No funny stuff, unless you ask for it."

She rolled her eyes, thourghly annoyed at the whole situation. "I'm going to take a shower first if you don't mind." She turned to the bathroom.

"We could always shower together." He offered, taking a few steps behind her toward the bathroom. She turned once she was on the tiled floor and glared at him. He was feeling pretty cocky after the almost kiss in the rain, but she wasn't impressed. "You know, save water and all that stuff."

"No." she answered simply and shut the door right in his face.

The power of rejecting him, of keeping a hold on her own control fed her body and she found the energy to pull her soaked clothes off and lay them on the sink. There was a large standing register in the main room she could dry them on later, but for right now she just wanted to get under the spray and forget about what she'd gotten them into. The idea of Damon sharing a shower with her had sounded appealing, almost too appealing and after the almost kiss she'd hardly been in a position to resist. As she waited for the water to pick a temperature she tugged her fingers through a few of the knots in her hair. Oh, how she wished she'd grabbed her bag.

When she stepped into the water, she almost hissed at the instant burn the heat had on her skin. She stood under the pounding jets for a few minutes, allowing them to beat her sore muscles loose before she dipped her head back and let it run through her hair. She thought about the look in Damon's eyes when they'd stood locked together in the rain, and felt her insides heating as her skin turned slightly red from the temperature of the shower and her memories. On second thought, maybe a cold shower wouldn't hurt her. She found the flowery scented shampoo that came with the room and rinsed her hair twice. The scent of lavender and roses seem to seduce her of their own account, and a few minutes later when she stepped out of the shower she was smiling, and almost singing.

Damon heard the water shut off and quickly scrambled to tighten the towel around his bare body. He'd grown tired of being soaked to the bone and laid his clothes on the register, hoping they would be dry by morning. He sat on the bed, the other towel next to him and watched the door knob of the bathroom intently, waiting for any sign of movement. When the first twist came he smoothed back his hair and cleared his throat. Elena's head poked out of the door, her eyes tightly squeezed shut. "Are you decent?" she asked, slowly letting the rest of her body come out.

"Barely." Damon answered, taking in the sight of her standing before him in only a towel. She moved to lay her clothes next to his, careful to keep one hand tight around the top of the towel.

"Too bad this room doesn't come with pajamas." She said and turned to face him.

"I could call the front desk and ask if they have any red silk lingerie to match the bedroom." He offered, smirking just enough to set her blood boiling.

"No thank you." She walked past him to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of water. "You can have the shower now."

"Thanks." He said, his voice a little strained as he watched a few droplets of water trail down her arm. She hadn't done a very good job of drying herself off. "I think I will."

Elena watched him walk from the bed to the bathroom, surprised when she heard the lock on the door. She hadn't even thought to lock him out, so why would he? Passing off the thought she threw the heavy comforter back and climbed between the silk sheets, still hugging the towel tightly around her. When Damon turned on the water, she flicked off the light and stared at the small crack between the bottom of the door and the floor. She barely caught the scent of him using the body wash left for the men that would use this room and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment of silence.

When the water shut off a few minutes later, Elena held her breath. The time between Damon drying off and coming out of the bathroom seemed like an eternity, but she managed to hold on without breathing. "Don't worry." He said quietly and moved over to the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. "I'll sleep here."

Elena knew how uncomfortable that chair had been and sat up a little too look at him in the dim room. "There's no need for that. You have to drive all day tomorrow, and you deserve a good nights sleep. As long as you promise not to try anything, you can sleep in the bed."

"Are you sure?" Damon's eyes narrowed as he came to the empty side.

"Yes." She nodded and scooted over to make more room for him.

She felt the mattress shift as he settled next to her and was surprised that he did his best not to touch her at all. She kept her back to him until he was still, and then she turned slightly to find that he was facing the wall. "Good night." He said, something behind his tone that made her feel guilty somehow.

"Good night Damon." She answered back and slipped herself close to him so their backs were touching.

_a/n: I know, I know. Still no real Delena action, but we are getting closer to it. I promise haha. We did get them NAKED (Miss Delena) in a bed together afterall, not bad for eight chapters. ;) it's been three years and the show hasn't gotten them _that _close. Hope you all enjoyed the two chapter special for today. In real life it takes about seventeen hours to get from 'mystic falls' to 'bon temps'…otherwise known as Virginia to Louisiana, so I believe that it's logical if Delena arrives in True Blood land late the next night._


	9. The Morning After

_a/n: I'm so excited for this story. I'm still pretty nervous as this is my very first attempt at ever writing anything remotely crossover, and I'm afraid I didn't quite realize what I was getting myself into until it was too late, but don't fear…I shall take this to the end, wherever that may be. Happy Reading!_

Elena's internal clock woke her up before her body was prepared for it. At first, when he opened her eyes she wasn't quite sure what she was doing in a strange place, in a strange bed. She shifted a little, trying to regain her bearings when she realized the dead weight of an arm around her waist. She looked down, seeing Damon's sun ring. His hand was pressed flat against her ribs, her bare ribs nonetheless as the towel and opened sometime during the night. The memories of the day before, of the night before came back to her and she nearly groaned out loud. How could she have been so stupid as to run away with Damon? And she still hadn't even called Bonnie.

Carefully and quietly she slipped out of Damon's grasp, replacing her body with a pillow when he began grumbling at the loss of contact. He hugged the pillow tightly against him and kissed it as if he was kissing her forehead. She stifled a giggle at the pure look of contentment on his face and turned to look through her jean pockets for her phone. There was barely any battery left on it, but she could see that she had seventeen missed calls from Bonnie, twelve from Caroline and six from Jeremy. There was also eight voicemails, and as the overwhelming sense of guilt came over her, she grabbed her dry clothes and went to the bathroom to listen to them.

The first two messages were from Bonnie, calmly asking if she was coming over tonight to help Caroline get ready. The third and fourth message was from Jeremy asking her to pick up dinner, and then asking where the hell she was because Caroline had just shown up looking for her. The last few messages alternated between her friends, each sounding more frantic than the last. Of course they would be panicking. Klaus was still on the loose and there was no telling what Stefan would do. She tugged on her jeans, not bothering to button them and quickly slipped into her shirt as her phone dialed Bonnie back.

"Elena?" her witchy friend answered worriedly. She sounded tired too, as if she'd been up all night. "Are you alright? Did something happen? We can't find Damon either."

"It's okay." Elena hoped her voice sounded calming as she sat on the edge of the tub to pull her socks on, then her shoes. "Damon's with me. Or rather, I'm with him."

"Where are you?" Caroline asked, her voice a little distant. Elena grumbled inwardly, she hated being on speakerphone.

"Honestly, I don't know. Some little town between home and Louisiana. Don't be mad at Damon, this was all my idea."

"Just what was your idea?" Bonnie was younger than Elena by six months, but when she used that tone she sound like a mother.

"I wanted to get out of town." Elena shrugged even though neither of her friends could see her. What she wouldn't give to be able to use the puppy dog eyes to get out of this mess. "In a way I kind of kidnapped Damon. It's a long story, but I'm okay and we will be home in a few days."

"But-" Bonnie began, only to be cut off by Elena.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. The mechanic will be here soon with the spare tire. I love you both."

She hung up without another word and forced herself up, buttoning her jeans as she examined her hair in the mirror. Oh, what she wouldn't give for her brush and her lip gloss. She didn't even have her purse with her. _Damn you Damon Salvatore, you and your sparkling blue eyes that make me forget everything, including grabbing our bags before we desert the car! _She did her best to flatten her hair and pinched some color into her cheeks. They would be back at the car and have it all fixed within a few hours. There was nothing to be worried about, except Damon of course.

Sleeping next to him last night had been incredible. She hadn't slept that soundly, or through the night in months. Well, except for the night he'd fallen asleep in her bed. At least this time she'd woken up and he was still there. Grumbling again she turned and went back into the room, glaring at the complete romantic style, wondering if the seduction technique could have worked last night if she hadn't been so tired and cold. When her eyes settled on Damon she found that he was still asleep, still wrapped around the pillow.

She smiled and sat on the side of the bed, reaching out to shake him awake. Instead, she brushed his bangs back from his forehead, thinking it was time for a haircut. He still looked devastating anyway, and she relaxed a bit, enjoying the moment of peace where no one, including him was judging her. She knew she would have to wake him up eventually, but right now in this moment she was completely content to just sit and watch him sleep.

Bon Temps

Sookie was still sitting in the attic reading the diary at one am when Eric got home. He called for her all through the house, finally sniffing her out himself. He was about to scold her for ignoring him when he saw the tears falling down her face. She looked up at him from the book and slowly closed it as she finished the last entry. "Sookie, what is it?" he crouched down in front of her, taking the book from her loose grip.

"My Gran." She was crying steady, but there was no chocking sob in her voice. "I think she fell in love with a vampire in the sixties. The way she describes him, it's like reading my journal entries about you. Except he wasn't blonde or a Viking."

Eric had a hundred questions, but he wasn't about to ask them yet. It killed him, but he sat next to her, hating whatever dust was getting on his jeans and tank top. "Tell me about him."

Sookie wiped her nose on her sleeve and let her head settle back on the wall. "She loved him so much, but I don't understand why. She didn't know him for very long, a few days to a week at most."

"Sometimes people just have a connection." He offered, putting his long arm around her tiny body. "It can't always be explained, and just because it's powerful doesn't mean it's meant to be. If she'd never married your grandfather, I wouldn't have you."

Sookie nodded her head. "I know, but you should see some of the things she says about him." She reached for the book and opened it to the last entry.

_March 31__st__, 1967_

_ I can't stand this pain anymore. I am getting married in a few weeks, and all I can think about is him. I don't want to think about him anymore. I don't want to have those dreams anymore. How can someone I knew for such a short time affect me so deeply? There is a man in town, he's just passing through with a girl named Lexi. He says he can help me forget if I really want to. I'm not sure what else to do. I don't even really understand how I'll be able to forget, but if I'm ever going to be happy again then I need to at least try. I'm meeting him tomorrow, the first day of April. Spring is a time for new beginnings, and as soon as I'm finished with this entry I'll hide this journal forever. Damon Salvatore is a chapter in my life that needs to be closed._

"Damon Salvatore." Eric repeated thoughtfully, his face twisted in concentration. "I'm sure I've heard that name before."

"Is he a vampire?" Sookie asked, closing the book and setting it back in the box.

Eric shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out."

Delena

Damon paced back and forth in the garage as some meat fisted mechanic worked on his baby. Elena sat in the plastic orange waiting chairs happily brushing her hair for the tenth time. He couldn't understand her fascination with the brush, and he didn't care to ask her about it at the moment. He stared at his car being worked on through the glass pane, his eyes focused on the tools. "I could have just done it myself." He grumbled and crossed his arms, never relenting in his pacing.

Elena dug in her bag for her perfume and sprayed it generously. "They're nice here Damon." She said and zipped the tiny makeup bag. "Besides, they're doing it for free. There's no way we would get that kind of service at home for free."

"I could have done it in half this time for less than free." He gritted his teeth and turned his angry eyes on her. "Now what are you doing?"

She looked up from holding the toothbrush and toothpaste. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He watched her walk to the women's bathroom, a sway in her hips as she hummed happily. She was genuinely okay with everything going on, and it only frustrated him more. A few minutes later she had come back and coaxed him into sitting down next to her. His eyes darted to the clock continuously, counting the seconds. "What's taking so long?"

Just then the mechanic walked in, wiping his dirty hands on much dirtier rag. "All done ." he smiled a toothy grin and held out his black smudged hand.

Elena saw the inner turmoil Damon went through, but was pleased to see that he stood and shook the man's hand anyway. "I expect everything worked out?" he asked, his voice gruff and his back straight and stiff.

"Yep." The mechanic nodded and tossed Damon the keys. "She's all yours."

"Thank you." He nodded and grabbed their bags from the floor. "Well, we've got a lot of miles to make."

As the mechanic gave Damon directions he already knew, Elena took the keys from his hand and tossed their bags in the back seat. He climbed into the driver's seat a few minutes later and actually waved goodbye as he pulled out of the garage. "See," she leaned back against the seat and looked at him. "that wasn't too bad."

"His heart is only still pumping because he didn't put a scratch on her." He grimaced and adjusted the mirror, then put it back. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue Elena's stomach grumbled. "I guess that's a yes." She smiled. "What about you?"

He glanced over at her, the familiar glint of lust and teasing in his eyes. "Oh, I could definitely eat."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hair down around her neck. "Don't even think about it."

He smiled and turned back to the road. "There's a nice diner about thirty minutes away."

"I can wait." She agreed and leaned forward to turn up the music. "Do you think we will be in Bon Temps by tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure." He nodded and checked his watch. "Maybe even early enough to make last call. There is someone I'd love for you to meet."

_a/n: hmm, can you guess who Damon is talking about? Looks like you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! And just how will Sookie react when she discovers who Damon really is? What did Pam find out about 'what's coming'? Will Delena finally seal the deal? All these questions and more to be answered in the last few chapters._


	10. The Afternoon After

_a/n: so, we're getting closer to the end here. A few more chapters I'm thinking. Got a lot of old skeletons that will need to be brought of Damon's closet and put on display. Hopefully some questions will be answered in this chapter! Happy Reading_

_p.s can you Spot the Drabble?_

Bon Temps

Sookie sat across from Eric's desk as Pam filed through papers in search of anyone named Damon Salvatore. The blonde vampire was not exactly impressed to be spending her day pushing papers around, but there was no way she was going to let Sookie mess around with her and Eric's personal files. Some secrets we're just meant to stay hidden. They'd been sitting there for a good few hours, Eric come and gone twice already to make sure they hadn't killed each other. Just as Sookie was about to fall asleep from despair and boredom, Pam cheered triumphantly and stood up. "I found it."

"Found what?" Sookie reached out to grab the file but Pam moved it quickly out of reach.

"We have records of anyone suspicious that comes through town. It was a way of protecting ourselves since we came out of the coffin, keep track of those that may harm us." Pam walked around to the side of the desk only to lean her hip against it. "There is a record of a Stefan Salvatore and a girl named Lexi that stayed here for a few weeks in April of 1967."

"No last name on the girl?" Sookie asked, standing to peer at the sheet.

Pam held it a little tighter against her chest. "There is also a record of a man named Damon Salvatore owning the old house on Norfolk road." She reached back for a newspaper clipping, handing this one to Sookie.

Sookie looked down at the worn newspaper, not caring about the headline or the article. The picture had been taken of the house, with a man standing in the foreground with a shovel. "This is him!" she exclaimed and showed Pam the photo. "He fits my Gran's description perfectly!"

"How nice for you." Pam drawled, rolling her eyes. She'd become accustomed to the idea of Eric taking this fae for a mate, but that didn't mean she had to be overly nice to it…her."

"Thank you Pam." Sookie smiled and wrapped her arm around the stunned vampire before running out of the office to find Eric.

"You haven't even heard the rest of the story yet!" Pam called after her, but it was no use. Sighing, she moved back to Eric's chair and settled down to read the rest of the Salvatore file.

Delena

Damon loved driving, especially when it involved his Camaro. When he'd been born they were still in the time of carriages and hoop skirts, but as time went on the world evolved so had the forms of transportation. There was no sense of freedom like being able to get into a car and go anywhere you wanted. Elena had fallen asleep for a little while after breakfast, but she was now fully awake and babbling like a teenage girl about Caroline and Tyler. Honestly, the last thing Damon wanted to talk about was his ex vampire girlfriend and the sired hybrid idiot she was in love with, but he tuned her out for the most part, listening to the occasional work incase she quizzed him later.

Women always seemed to do that when they thought he wasn't listening, so he learned to listen to only what he had to. Women, what marvelously frustrating creatures but he couldn't help being drawn to them time and time again. Damon had kissed a fair amount of women in his lifetime, and a fair amount was the polite, watered down way of saying a whole hell of a lot. He'd gotten the pleasure of kissing teenage school girls in the fifties, then years later his good looks and smooth ego would get him into the arms of those girls teenage hippy daughters, only to be followed by the big haired eighties girls that everyone loved to hate.

Being the eternal stud was almost a full time job for Damon at one point, and while some may call him the poster child of a perfect man-whore, he like to look at it as being an entrepreneur of woman. He kissed them, loved them, taught them more about themselves and their bodies, and then sent them on their way. It wasn't as harsh as some might see it, in his mind he'd been doing them a favor, except for Adele. He knew how much he had hurt her when he turned her away, but it was for the best and she had learned to accept it over time. It wasn't so much that he was still caring a torch for the young girl with hair that fell all the way down her back, but he did remember her, as he remembered all the women he shared moments in time with.

Elena must have noticed the glazed look in Damon's eyes, for she stopped talking and turned a little to face him in the seat. "What are you thinking about?"

She had changed in the bathroom at the restaurant, and was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans. Apparently she was not a fan of wearing morning after clothes. "Just stuff." He shrugged and pulled off the highway, to park on the side of the road. "There is something I should tell you, a little more to the story."

"The you and Adele story." She offered, not sure if she could take anymore.

"Yes." He ran his hands through his hair, then let it fall around his eyes like a perfect frame. I told you that I went back to Bon Temps a little while later to check on her, but it didn't end there."

"What do you mean?"

"I did go up and talk to her, the next day after George talked me into it."

"George?" Elena asked, another person she was going to have to keep track of.

"My butler, not important." Damon waved his hand dismissively. "You will meet him tonight."

"Okay, so what did he convince you of?

"The first time I saw Adele after we broke up, was a few weeks afterwards. I didn't leave town right away after the night that she went back to her real fiancé. I waited to make sure that she was going to be okay. I finally forced myself to visit her on the first day of spring, but she walked right past me on the street like she didn't even recognize me. I don't know what happened to her, but if she didn't want me in her life at all, then what right did I have to keep coming around. That's the night I left and went back to my search for Katherine. Decades later, it led me to you, and I guess to her too."

Elena did her best to wrap her head around the unfolding story. "Are you sure you didn't love her?"

Damon shook his head. "No, it was just one of those things. You know, you connect with a person and it's electric, earth shattering and for a moment or a week or a year you think that this is it- but it's really not. Adele and I had four earth shattering days, and then reality hit us and I remembered how much I needed Katherine and she remembered how much she loved her fiancé."

"One of those things." Elena nodded, understanding. "Like me and Stefan."

Damon looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"When I first met Stefan it was all of those things. I was sure I'd found him, the one. But you're right, it was just a connection. Yours lasted a few days, mine just happened to go on for a year."

Damon was pleased at her words, but unsure what to do or say next. Her obvious acceptance that she and Stefan were over for good filled him with a new sense of power and he felt brave. "And what about the connection we have?" he asked.

She tilted her head to look at him as if she were studying an abstract painting. "The jury is still out." She decided, a smile on her lips.

The air in the car around them thickened, and Damon felt himself leaning forward just slightly to gauge her reaction. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her. He could feel the unrelenting need clawing at his chest, begging him to follow through with the move. "I think I can get a ruling."

She giggled and leaned back, shaking her head. "Oh no you don't. There is no way I'm going to let our first real kiss be in the front seat of your car where you've kissed hundreds of other girls."

"That's a hard order Elena." He smiled, and moved quickly, wrapping his fingers through the hair at the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. "I've kissed many women all over the world. Finding a place I haven't may be difficult."

She laughed and wrapped her hand around his wrist. "Get away from me."

He pulled back, and checked the road before starting the car again ad pulling back onto the highway. "But you do agree there is going to be a first real kiss one day?"

"One day." She nodded in agreement. "The curiosity will only be able to be controlled for so long, before I simply have to know what it's like."

"I could wait years, as long as I know it will happen."

"I may hold you to that." She smiled and propped open her journal on her lap.

"What are you writing?"

"None of your business." She answered and tilted the book so he couldn't see. "Just drive."

_a/n: so, we learned a little more. Stefan is the man that helped Adele forget, but Damon had no idea. Seems St. Stef has secrets of his own. A few more 'hours' to Bon Temps everyone, and now that Sookie knows what Damon looks like, how do you think she'll feel when she seems him? _


	11. The Evening

_a/n: I find that I'm not really able to capture Eric and Sookie in their proper light, at least not as much as I wish I could. I feel a lot more comfortable with DE, probably because I've written over 30 stories for them. I apologize to my TB fans out there, and I promise I'm working on it. I think I have a pretty good grasp on Jason, I guess we'll see what you think. Happy Reading!_

Bon Temps

Sookie stood in the kitchen of her home as Jason watched her pace. "Sook," he said and reached for her arm as she passed him. "what's going on?"

"I don't even know how to begin." She threw her hands up in the air, dodged his grasp and continued to pace. "I suppose I could just come right out and say it."

"If you don't say something I'll take out my gun and shoot a hole in the wall."

She sighed and forced herself to sit beside him. "Gran had an affair with a man we believe was a vampire before she was married to Grandpa."

Jason was silent for a few minutes, letting the information sink in. He wasn't exactly anti-vampire anymore, but he wasn't about to lead a parade in their honor either. "How sure of this are you?"

"Well there are records of him coming back to Bon Temps periodically since the fifties. From the information I gathered from Gran's journal they met in the late sixties."

"Whoa!" Jason held up his hands. "You read Gran's journal?"

"She's dead Jason, I hardly think she minds." Her accent thickened a bit as she become more annoyed. "Besides, you're the one that was gonna hock her stuff for V not too long ago."

Jason smoothed the front of his uniform shirt and preened like a peacock. "I was different guy back then." He smiled and stood up from the table, laying his fists on it loudly. "I am a man of the law now, and still you're older brother!"

"Oh sit down." She sighed exasperatly and tugged on his arm.

When he was satisfied he'd stood long enough, he allowed her to seat him. "Well what do you want me to do about it? Pam and Eric's records go back a lot further then mine and Bud's. Besides, they're probably more detailed anyway."

"I know." Sookie said, taking her brothers hand. "I already went through the files at Fangtasia, which is how I know so much. I'm just telling you in case you hear some things that you don't like."

"If anyone says anything about Gran being a fangbanger, I'll shoot them."

Sookie sighed again and felt like banging her head on the table. "That's exactly why I'm telling you, so that doesn't happen. Man of the law."

"Have you talked to Vampire Bill about this? Maybe he's heard of the guy."

"No, he's a bit unreachable at the moment." Sookie lost her smile for a moment, but quickly replaced it. "He's still pretty pissed that I choose Eric."

"He'll get over it." Jason reached up to smooth her hair. "And if he doesn't I-"

"I know," she cut him off. "you'll shoot him."

"With wooden bullets." Jason jeered, and stood to walk over to the fridge. "Hey, you got anything to eat?"

Delena

Elena had never really slept so much in her life. There was something about being in a car with Damon that relaxed her, no matter how odd that might be. "I was thinking." She said sleepily as she watched the sun set out of the window.

"Oh no, here go." Damon teased, his hand lingering on her knee for a moment too long.

"Shut up." She murmured and then turned to look at him. "Do you remember the first road trip we went on?"

Damon had to think about it for a minute, and then the smile came over his face. "You are a lot more fun when you're asleep." He winked and she wondered for a split second just what he meant.

"Ass."

"Yes, I think you have a rather nice one."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Just because I said there is a chance that we may kiss someday does not mean that you can touch me or make lude suggestions whenever you want."

"Hardly." Damon feigned hurt and looked between her and the road. "I was only giving you a compliment. If I knew that's all I needed to do to turn you on, I'd have been showering you with praise from the beginning."

"Instead you try your cocky charms and impossible eye thing."

"If you want to experience my cocky charms Elena, all you have to do is ask." His eyes narrowed and sparkled slightly, but she pushed down the natural reaction and turned back the sunset.

"Keep it up Damon." She warned, but smiled anyway. "The more of a jackass you are the longer it'll take."

"You enjoy my jackass-ery Elena."

"Perhaps sometimes." She admitted and let her eyes close. "How much longer?"

Damon checked the clock and the upcoming sign. "Shreveport is about an hour or so away. Then Bon Temps isn't too far from that."

Elena nodded and let herself fall back asleep. The dreams her mind created for her were anything but nightmares as she fantasized about all the different ways she could have Damon. If she hadn't been so lost in her mind, she would have worried that she was mumbling his name in her sleep, which she was. Unfortunately, Damon was too distracted to hear it. He watched as billboards advertising something called Tru Blood flashed past him every mile or so. For the most part he had driven on back roads, so he hadn't seen too much signs of life, but what he could see now was definitely worrying him.

One billboard had a photo of sad looking caricature of a vampire with a phone number across the bottom in big yellow letters. The caption read; "Out of the coffin, but still lonely? Call the Vampire Help hotline." Damon shook his head, wondering if he was just imagining it. He'd been fairly busy the last couple years with his intense search for Katherine, and then Elena had taken up most of his time. He hadn't been much for watching the news, even when Andy and he were together, but he was sure if something in the vampire world had happened he would have heard about it.

Still, a dark sinking feeling like he was missing something extremely important darkened his mood and he was glad Elena was asleep. As he pulled onto a dirt road that would take him straight through Shreveport, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he'd seen on the billboard. A cheery female recording came on the line and he had to turn the volume on his phone down before it woke Elena up. "Hello vampire." It began, sounded much too pleased for Damon' taste. "Feeling lonely, like no one in the world cares or understands you? Has your family left you now that they know what you are? Getting funny looks at the supermarket when you purchase Tru Blood? Press 1 now to speak to a female operator, two for a male operator, three for sun suicide hotline, four for King Bill's voice mail, or five for local vampire hangouts in your area."

Damon quickly hit five, memorizing names and addresses as another recording listed off a number of bars, a church of all things and a few places he wouldn't have gone even in his darkest days. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself as he drove past one of the bars the recording had mentioned. A neon sign outside the door read 'Fangtasia' but he kept on driving. This was all just too weird, maybe Sam would be able to tell him something.

_a/n: how does Damon know Sam you ask? That will have to wait for the next chapter…I hope my explanation of why Damon doesn't know about 'coming out of the coffin' wasn't too ridiculous, but there hasn't to be a little bit of oddity in a crossover, especially one that has two completely different worlds. I still have to think of a way to explain the blood tears and the sun walking away. I'll try not to make it too ridiculous for ya'll. Enjoy the short scene with Jason? Me too haha Sam will be coming up soon, anyone else from the Bon Temp gang you'd like to see?_


	12. First Night in Bon Temps pt 1

_a/n: who is ready for a new chapter? I know I am! who's excited for Damon to meet Sam? I am! Hehe who's pumped for Eric Northman and Damon Salvatore to be in the same room? *faints at the thought*-okay I'm back. Here we go! Happy Reading!_

_p.s. from here on out, at least until Delena goes home, we will be in Bon Temps! Yay!_

Bon Temps

Damon pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's beside a cute little yellow Volkswagen and gently shook Elena awake. "We're here."

"Your house?" she asked, sitting up with sleepy eyes. The music of the juke box sneaking out through the open door, the laughing and other people sounds that always seemed to follow such a place helped her realize they weren't at his house at all. "Where are we?"

Damon smiled, got out of the car and zipped around to her side. He had her door open and his hand out before she could even comprehend what he had done. "This lovely establishment is called Merlotte's. I haven't been here since it first opened." Elena watched the thoughtful expression on his face. "It sure hasn't changed too much."

"And we're going in there?" she asked, looking down at her clothes and wondering just how messy her hair was after the ride.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to introduce you to some old friends. Plus I have a few questions for Sam."

"Who's Sam?" she asked as he dragged her in through the open door.

"That is Sam." Damon said, pointing to a slightly gruffy looking man behind the bar. Elena watched as both men's eyes connected, a look of astounded recognition on the bar tenders face.

"Fuck off!" Sam smiled, coming around the bar. "What is Damon Salvatore doing back in my bar?"

Damon grinned and released Elena to walk forward and give Sam one of those 'guy hugs' where they shook hands and wrapped one arm around each other. "I thought it was about time I came for a visit. I like what you've done with the place."

"Looks the same as last time you saw it," then he leaned close and whispered low, but Elena caught it. "you look the same too. What are you doing back here so soon?"

Damon shrugged. "This pretty thing here needed to get out of town, and I figured what better place to take her than into the sweet southern charms of Bon Temps."

Sam smiled and held out his hand to Elena. "Welcome to Merlotte's."

She hesitated for just a second, but there was something in his eyes that just made her trust him. She found herself stepping forward and taking his hand, much to Damon's relief. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

She noticed the look shared between the two men, but let it go for a second.

"It's nice to meet you Elena." There was something about the way he said her voice that made her think he didn't quite believe her. "Why don't you take a seat, anywhere you like and I'll have one of the girls come over and offer you something. Damon, would you like to talk in my office for a minute?"

"Please." He nodded, but turned back to Elena once Sam had started walking away. "Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

Elena nodded and picked out a booth with her eyes. Everyone around looked pretty harmless. "I think so. Don't be long?"

"I won't." he promised, kissed her hand and went after Sam. "Wait for me you old dog."

Elena watched them disappear into the back and sat herself in the booth, looking around at the people. There was a table of middle aged woman pointing and gossiping. Another table of men talking and laughing and drinking themselves into a stupor. A waitress with red frizzy hair served them a large plate of wings and an even large platter of burgers. "Eat up ya'll." She said, smiling and patting one with blonde hair on the shoulder. "Soak up some of that beer."

The blonde haired man wrapped his arm around her waist a little too intimately, which had a voice calling out from the kitchen. "Watch where you're putting those hands Jason Stackhouse."

The blonde man laughed and tugged the red head into his lap, kissing her thoroughly for a second, before letting her up and setting her back on her feet. "There Arlene, that outta give Terry something to yell about."

Arlene smacked Jason's head and walked away, but smiled anyway. "Damn drunken men." She muttered as she walked past Elena. "Hey hunnie, have you been helped?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm just waiting for Sam to give me back my…" she paused, just what the hell was she supposed to call Damon? Boyfriend was too much, and not even true yet, companion sounded too old, and friend was an understatement. "friend." She decided and looked up at Arlene. "Just a water and two menu's for now please."

Arlene nodded and went to the bar to grab the water and the menu's. By the time she got back, Elena had learned a few more names of the guys at Jason's table. Hoyt was one of them, and if she let herself admit it, he was pretty cute. Just then, a slight breeze moved through the room as a beautiful young woman with pale skin and fire red hair came into the bar. A few people stopped and looked on impulse, including Elena. She was so beautiful. Then Elena watched her walk over to Hoyt and kissed him. A suddenly scared feeling came over Elena, and she just knew that whoever that girl was, she was a vampire.

Damon had said there were vampires here, and of course it was dark outside, but she hadn't expected to see one so soon, and not one that flaunted around so obviously. The fact that she was a vampire just oozed off her, and Elena was surprised at how welcoming and happy everyone looked to see her. Arlene dropped a dark red bottle on the table in front of her and smiled. "O Negative Jess, hope that's alright."

Jessica nodded and popped the top off. "Thanks."

Elena watched as she drank back, whatever was in there. When Jessica set the bottle down, Elena saw the faint line of blood on her lips before she licked it off. This was getting too damn weird, and she suddenly felt a little more uncomfortable than before. Where the hell is Damon?

Sam shut the door to his office behind Damon once they were both inside, and locked it. "Alright Damon, what's this really about?"

Damon walked around the small room, poking and examining small things. "I told you, the girl needed to get out of town. I missed you all, and figured it was a win-win."

"Cut the crap Damon." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you. It's been too long, but you can't play me. That's Katherine sitting out there in my bar and I want to know why."

Damon smiled and shook his head. "It's a long story."

Sam checked his watch and smiled. "I got a few minutes."

Damon sighed and let himself collapse in Sam's chair, leaning it back a bit dangerously. "That's not Katherine, that is Elena. She is Katherine's doppelganger. It has a lot to do with the vampires in my neck of the woods. The Originals and all that. Anyway, long story short…that girl is human and she is under my protection."

"Don't tell me you fell in love with her?" Sam asked, letting his arms drop. He knew just what being in love with Katherine had done to him; he'd watched it for a few years before Damon took off again. "Don't you remember what we went through last time?"

"This isn't like last time." Damon promised, standing up and clapping his hand on Sam's arm. "She is a completely different girl, she just happens to have the same face."

"I still don't like it." Sam said, but couldn't help smiling. "It's been too long. How are you adjusting to life now that everyone knows?"

Damon's smiled faded slightly. "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. What the hell is all this Tru Blood crap?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you serious? How do you not know?"

"Know what?"

"Vampires." Sam said, doing his best not to whisper the name. Damon had been the one and only ever vampire he'd known or trusted before they 'came out of the coffin' four years ago. "Everyone knows about them."

"Fuck off." Damon took a step back. "How do I not know about this?"

"Well, it hasn't all been pretty. Quite a few people of died from it, and a few other 'creatures' shall we say have come out of the woodwork from it. Hell, I have a human, a fairy and a witch on my staff. No idea what the new girl is, and I doubt she will last long enough for me to find out anyway."

"A fairy." Damon looked at his friend disbelievingly. "You expect me to believe that fairies are real?"

"Man, if you've seen some of the shit I've seen here in this town in the past few years…you'd believe every story book and every nightmare you ever had."

Damon didn't much like the sound of it, but he gestured his arms wide. "Alright, let's have it. All of it."

"Well, this neck of the woods, these vampires here are a little different than you. I don't quite understand it. I mean, they cry blood for christs sakes."

"Cry blood." Damon crossed his arms. "Go on."

"There are still a bunch of people, especially in this town that don't like it, probably never will- but for the most part it's not too bad now. A lot has gone on in the time you left. I can't believe you never heard any of this. I mean, it's not like it's a not a world thing, the Japanese are even involved. They created a fake blood cocktail thing that vampires can drink to stay alive without feeding."

"I don't know if I much like the sound of that."

Sam shrugged. "A few of them say it's not too bad. Anyway, I guess something happened between the time you were created and these guys were created. It sure has hell as never been explained to me, but neither has the explanation of why some people are white and some are black. Just a fact."

Damon nodded, the answer seemed reasonable enough to him. A life as a fantasy creature had taught him that sometimes accepting something at face value was just the best thing for everyone. If these vampires were different than him and his kind, there was a reason for it, but tonight was not the night to get into it. "So, if I were to talk out there right now and scream 'I'm a vampire', no one would laugh or freak out?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope."

"Fuck," Damon shook his head. "that's kinda weird."

"Tell me about it." Sam opened the door and led Damon back out. "Why don't we go check on Elena? She's probably met everyone by now."

As they walked past the kitchen, a thick accented man broke off from swearing in cajun to a sweet, slightly feminine voice. "Well, well sugar. Look who's come waltzin' back into my life."

Damon froze, remembering the voice from his not too long ago past. "Lafayette." He turned towards the open window and laughed. "I must be dreaming."

"If you's was dreamin', we'd both be naked." Lafayette came around the wall to hug Damon, both of them laughing. "What the hell is yous doing back in town baby?"

Damon smiled and shook his head. "Just came to say hi."

"Bull shit." Lafayette waved his hand. "You missed my cookin'."

"Damn right I did. Go fix me up something good."

"On it."

As Sam pulled Damon away from the kitchen, he couldn't help laughing. "Like you never left huh?"

Damon smiled. "Feel's good actually, to be around people that know me, that I know. Where I live everyone either hates me, fears me or is dead."

"What about Elena?" Sam asked as Damon's eyes settled on her. She was sitting with Jason and Hoyt and Jessica.

"We're still working on it."

Elena wasn't sure how she had gotten from her empty booth to a seat next to Jason, but she had, and she was having a great time if she let herself admit it. Before her parents died, she had been pretty popular and didn't mind walking up to a new person and introducing herself, but that had kinda faded away from her. She guessed the strength and self assurance all the training and crap she'd been through in the last few years and helped her get some of it back. "So you two are together?" Elena asked, pointing at Hoyt and Jessica.

"Yep." Hoyt smiled up proudly at the girl that sat on his lap. "She's all mine."

Jason leaned over and whispered in her ear, his voice slightly slurred from the amount of beer in his system. "They just got back together after having quite a rough patch, so it's back to the honeymoon faze." He rolled his eyes. "Jess and I never got to take it that far."

Elena wasn't sure if this drunk ex-jock was telling her all his secrets for a reason, but she had learned fast in the last few minutes to just nod her head and smile. "I wonder where Damon is." She said to herself under her breath.

"Someone wishing for me?" his familiar voice sounded like velvet over her skin, soothing her senses and relaxing her a little more.

She turned and smiled at him. "Talk about everything you had to?" she asked, standing up.

"Skimmed the surface." She smiled and faced everyone that she'd been sitting with. "Who are you're new friends?"

Everyone introduced themselves and moved over so Damon could sit with them. Just as they were all settled in and Damon found himself getting comfortable with the new generation of Bon Temps, a sense he couldn't describe came over him. It was astounding, how drawn to turning around and looking for it, he was. It was like sunlight calling him, blood tempting him and the most wonderful perfume clouding his senses. For just a moment, but a moment long enough it made him forget about Elena, and he turned to look at the door. There was a tall man with short blonde hair, almost as tall as the doorway, but what captured Damon's attention was the short petite blonde with him.

At first it had just been the 'something' about her that had called him too her, but now as he looked he could tell what it was that was going to make it possible to forget her. The same dark brown eyes, the same jaw line…it was like looking at Adele, but a slightly abstract version. Beautiful nonetheless, but still different. Damon found himself standing and moving toward her before he even knew he was out of the seat. Her eyes connected with his across the bar, slight fear and intense wonder in them. She stepped forward to, the slightest of smiles on her lips. The blonde haired man behind her grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back.

Damon looked up, seeing the other man's fangs extended, his instincts responding instinctively with the same response. Elena came up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Damon, what are you doing? There are people here."

"Shut up." He ordered, keeping his eyes on the other vampire.

Just then the slight scent of wet dog, just the faintest little hint had Damon's eyes shifting towards the door as a tall, extremely muscular man with a beard came in behind. "Oh, what the hell is this?" he exclaimed and stepped forward to grab the vampires arm. "Cool it will ya Eric? You're going to bruise her."

"I can take care of myself Alcide." The blonde snapped and stepped closer to Damon. "I know you." She said slightly and reached down to dig something out of her purse.

"I don't care who he is." Eric hissed and stepped forward again. "You stay away from him."

The blonde girl glared at him over her shoulder. "Eric, I said I can handle this. He's not gonna hurt me."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Damon asked, stepping away slightly from Elena. He was too focused on the girl in front of him to notice the pained expression on her face.

"Because, you were in love with my grandmother." She handed him the newspaper clipping. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and you must be Damon Salvatore." She held out her hand, smiling cheerfully.

_a/n: I think that was my longest chapter yet. Hope you all enjoyed it. I think I got a little bit of everyone in there. Yes, jess and hoyt are back together. I just can't stand them being apart, so thanks to the wonderful freedom that fanfiction gives a person, I put them back together. I do so love layafette! Hope I did him justice, I really tried. It's a little awkward cuz this is the first time I've written most of these characters, but I hope I'm making ya'll happy. *excuse me while I go talk in a southern accent now* please review!_


	13. First Night in Bon Temps pt 2

_a/n: I'm so excited about the last chapter. I just had to write this one too. Oh, I don't want to spend a whole other day writing, but I just can't seem to get away from it. I will have to set some limits for myself. One more chapter-this one- and perhaps a set of drabbles or a one shot after breakfast. What will happen now with our loverly characters? I guess we will find out together! Happy Reading!_

Bon Temps

Damon Salvatore definitely was a sight. Sookie couldn't believe her eyes as she studied the man in the picture and the man before her. They were almost identical, if you ignored the clothes and the hair style a little. She could feel Eric seething next to her, and if she tried hard she could tune out the girl beside him that was currently having her heart broken. Sookie got the impression that while, they weren't together, they were on their way and from the look Damon was giving her, he had just sent them back quite a bit. Sookie felt sorry, but there wasn't much she could do or say at the moment to comfort the girl.

_Why won't he look at me? It's like I don't even exist anymore._

Sookie tightened her grip on Eric's hand comfortingly as she spoke to Damon, doing her best to ask straight to the point questions as to make this as quick and painless as she could. She could sense Eric getting more upset by the minute, and Alcide supervising with Sam from the bar was doing nothing to help. "So, how long were you and my grandmother involved exactly?" she asked.

Damon hesitated for a moment before answering. He didn't want to paint her grandmother in a terrible light, but he knew owed Sookie the truth. "Adele and I…enjoyed each other's company for three days."

"And in that short amount of time, you found yourselves engaged?"

Damon nodded his head and clasped his hands together on the table. He let his mind go back to that week, trying to remember. "You have to understand, it was Mardi Gras. Everyone was a little too drunk, a little too stoned. It was the sixties on top of that, and no one can quite understand that, unless they've been there."

Eric snorted. "Are you saying you can't remember because you were to high?"

Damon shook his head. "Not at all. It's just a little foggy. We spent most of the time in-" paused from saying bed and rephrased the statement. "at my home. It was just the romance of it all, I didn't even know about your grandfather until he showed up on my doorstep bellowing and threatening."

Sookie remembered what her grandfather had been like when she was younger and couldn't imagine the man that Damon was describing. The truth was, you never really knew someone deep down. "Did you love her?"

That question cut Damon right to the quick. He'd been trying to figure that out for years, and maybe if Katherine hadn't been the first thing on his mind the whole time during that era, during his entire vampire existence, he could have fallen in love with Adele, but it was simply just a good few days. "I'm sorry, but no. Not in the way that is respectable, not in the way that you might have hoped. I had, other things on my mind."

This time it was Elena that snorted. "Her name was Katherine." She clarified and leaned onto the table as if she were whisper. "He was uncontrollably smitten with her, obsessed, but like all things he finds a fascination with, it soon fades when something else comes along to catch his attention."

Damon was surprised by her outburst, as was Eric, but Sookie had felt it coming. When Elena pushed away from the table, Damon shook the stunned look off his face and moved to follow her. Sookie placed her hand over his and shook her head. "No, just let her be for a minute."

"I'll go check on her." Eric's voice sounded gruff and angry, causing Sookie to quickly retrieve her hand back to her lap.

Damon watched the towering vampire walk towards Elena, all his instincts telling him to fight the bastard. "Can I trust him with her?" he asked, looking at Sookie.

She nodded and turned back to Damon. "Eric is mine, and I am his. There is nothing to worry about. Him, like your girlfriend there can't seem to handle this connection we have."

"She's not my girlfriend." He answered on instinct and impulse. "I mean, I'm trying to get her to be, but I guess she'd pretty pissed off right now."

Sookie let herself go and listened for a minute to the thoughts streaming like wildfire through Elena's mind. "She's just afraid that you will forget all about her and fall in love with me."

"That's crazy." He said a little loudly.

"Perhaps," Sookie agreed as she folded the newspaper clipping back into her purse. "but she is nervous all the same. I am a lot like my grandmother, in certain ways and I'm sure you can sense that." He nodded and watched as she slipped a small blue journal towards him. "She can sense all of that, she'd a very bright girl for being a human."

"Aren't you a human?" Damon asked, gently picking up the book.

"Half." She shrugged and opened in his hands to the first entry. "It's all about you."

"What do you mean half?" he asked, then the familiar scroll writing he'd only seen a few times caught his attention.

Sookie sat back and let him read, marveled at how quickly his vampire eyes could absorb the words. He finished the journal in fifteen minutes, much quicker than the three hours that it had taken her. She could see the pained expression in his eyes, could see the tightening of anger in his jaw and she wondered if he was more guilty, hurt or pissed. "What is it?" she asked, wishing she could read vampire's minds for just a moment.

"I can't believe I hurt her like that. I mean, your grandfather is what was best for her, and with time she would have gotten over me, but just reading the things she felt and the things she thought, it hurts."

"Intense love affairs are often like that." Sookie thought back to how incredibly in love with Bill she had been, how devoted she'd made herself to be. "That doesn't mean they last, and that doesn't mean that they are good for either person. It's simply an experience you live through, survive and become better from. I had my own last year, and let me tell you, it almost killed me. But now I have Eric, and I couldn't be happier."

"Adele, she was happy. Wasn't she?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded and held his hand again for a moment. "She was very happy."

Damon thought about how happy he was now, with Elena. How happy he could be if he ever managed to make this up to her. "Thank you for showing me this." He said and closed the book and pushing it towards her. "Keep it safe."

"I will." She smiled and reached for it, surprised when he roughly jerked it back and opened it to the last entry."

"Stefan." He whispered angrily. "That's why she never remembered, Stefan compelled her to forget." He looked up at Sookie, confused and now very pissed.

"There was a mention of Stefan Salvatore coming here the month you left town. Is he a family member of yours?"

"He's my brother." Damon spat, seething. How could his brother do this to him? How could he toy with people's lives? "What more do you know?"

Sookie shook her head. "Not much. She never wrote again after that. I don't think she ever remembered you, and I think that was for the best."

Damon slowly shook his head and pushed himself up from the booth. "Thank you Sookie, for telling me her side, your side of it all."

"Thank you for filling in the loose ends." She moved to stand too, and held out her hand for him to shake.

He returned the gesture and smiled as best he could. "Take care of yourself with that guy." He nodded at Eric.

"I'll do my best." She smiled and waved at Sam. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"You work here too?" he asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Six days a week." She smiled and dashed to clock in.

"Still making my waitresses late?" Sam teased, then saw look on Damon's face. "What happened?"

"Just finding out a lot of things. Not sure if it's better to leave the past buried or not." Sam thought about his parents, his brother and shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you, but in the long run I've learned it's best to remember what help makes you sane, makes you good and store the rest of the shit away for another time." He set a glass of whiskey in front of Damon and went to serve a overweight woman in a flowery suit with a large brimmed had.

"Now you listen here Sam Merlotte…I've told you and told you how to make me a Long Island Ice tea, and this just isn't it."

"I apologize Mrs. Fortenberry. I'll fix it."

Sam took back the half empty glass and rolled his eyes at Damon. Even with everything he had learned, everything that had gone on, he was glad that he'd discovered new things. When Sookie came out from the back dressed in her uniform, she kissed Eric goodbye and went about her work. Eric excused himself from Elena and left with a glare in Damon's direction. Elena was still sitting at the bar, nursing a beer it seemed she hadn't taken two sips from. Sighing and praying to all the Gods that she wouldn't slap him, he slid over the stools until he was beside her.

"I'm guessing you're pretty pissed at me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sipped again and set the bottle down hard. "You were simply making a connection."

"Elena, please just look at me."

She slowly turned toward him, an impressive smirk on her lips and a hardened glare in her eyes. "I won't be charmed Damon Salvatore. I won't be guilted into forgiving you either."

"Forgiving me for what? We were just talking."

She snorted again and had another sip. "Just go away. I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to believe that you'd changed."

Now Damon was thoroughly confused. "Hey, I don't know what I did Elena, but this is getting ridiculous. You're treating me like I cheated on you, and we're not even together."

She huffed and pushed herself from the stool. "Well, whose fault is that?"

"Yours!" he yelled, going after her before she could run out the door. She managed to get all the way out to the car before he grabbed her and pinned her against the passenger door. "I've been trying to get you to see how I feel for months! You're the one that hasn't given in. You're the one that hasn't said anything or done anything to show me that you want this to go further."

"You're the one looking at the girl like she's the answer to your prayers. You're the one ignoring me and pushing me away to get closer to her. Do you have any idea what you did to me in there? You told me to shut up and then you completely forget I was in the room until I yelled and stormed off." She paused and pushed her hair out of her face. "You're the one that hasn't kissed me again!" she yelled back, her body suddenly losing all of its fire and slumping back against the car.

He stood there stunned for a minute, his fingers digging into her arm as he forced her to stand. "You're mad because I haven't kissed you?"

"Of course I'm mad!" she yelled back. "You were all over when I was with Stefan, making lude suggestions and winking and teasing. You've got me alone in a car, alone in a honeymoon suite, and you do nothing?"

He was definitely pissed now. "You make me promise not to try anything!"

"When has that ever stopped you before!"

He growled and pressed his body tightly to hers, molding her back against the car. "Let me get this straight Elena." He hissed her name and shook her. "You're mad at me because I listened to you?"

She realized how hard she was breathing, and then she realized how ridiculous she was being. "I guess you're right." She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he didn't budge. "I'm sorry Damon, it's not fair for me to be angry at you."

"No," he shook his head. "it's really not, but it's a typical woman thing to do."

"Sexist insults, that's the way to get me to stop being mad at you."

He grinned and leaned over her menacingly. "I wish I'd known that before. Life would have been a lot easier."

"You are such an ass-"

"Shut up." He cut her off, and pressed his lips to hers. All the frustration, all the need, all the longing that both of them had building up inside was put into that kiss.

Elena felt her insides turned to fire as she clung to him, her lips twisting and slanting under his as his tongue assaulted hers in the most wondrous way. In the two times she'd kissed Damon, in all the dreams she'd had- nothing was this incredible. She could feel the cool metal of the Camaro digging into her back as Damon pressed her further into the car, but she didn't complain. She just kept kissing him right back and wondering how they were going to get back to his house if they weren't able to stop.

_a/n: there you go guys! Delena action. Finally…I know, another evil cliffhanger but I promise the new chapter- the smutty chapter will be up within the next day or so for all your reading pleaure. Any comments of questions? Any concerns or ideas? Let me know! _


	14. First Night in Bon Temps pt 3

_a/n: I know that you're all waiting patiently for this chapter! Thank you for sticking with me from the beginning of this silly journey. Hope this lives up to your expectations! Happy Reading._

Bon Temps

His lips seemed to be everywhere at once, abusing hers one second and then teasing her neck the next. His hands were no different, fazing between rough and gentle as he fought for control. He would smooth a touch down her arm, only to grab hard at her hips and press them tighter together. She couldn't speak, barely breath even when he wasn't kissing her. All she could was hold on and enjoy, wait for this length of the rollercoaster to slow down. She moaned slightly when she felt the coolness of his fingers find their way under her shirt. He flattened his hand against her ribs, the quickly spun her around so she was facing the car. He held onto the roof of the Camaro as he brushed her hair to one side, his lips finding her neck once more.

"I'm taking you home with me." He whispered over her skin, tugging her shirt low on her shoulder and kissing the newly exposed skin.

"Drive fast." She knew they couldn't go any further outside, but when he pulled away she still felt disappointed.

He opened her door for her, shutting it and blurring to his side before gunning the engine and peeling out of the lot. He would come back tomorrow and speak to Sam some more, but right now all he wanted was to get them home. Elena had considered keeping her hands to herself for the ride, but that idea was quickly thrown out the window as Damon hit a hundred. He twisted the car through the turns quickly, and she found herself unable to stay quiet. Unbuckling her seat belt, she slid over in the seat so she was half sitting over the gear shift.

Damon felt her flick two buttons of his shirt open and slip her hand inside. She just couldn't get enough of how solid and strong he felt. Her fingers walked up his neck, forcing him to face her. The thrill, the danger of doing something she wasn't supposed to only excited her more. His eyes closed, his free hand moving to her knee as she slipped her tongue between his lips. She felt his groan in her mouth before she heard it and let her fingers undo a few more buttons. When the shirt completely open, she worked down to his jeans, loosening the belt and toying with the zipper. He mumbled something against her lips and she felt the car jerk slightly, then it was straight again.

She smirked, setting her hand on his thigh and rubbing light circles over the jean. "If you don't stop that we'll never make it to the house." He managed, his voice ragged as he fought for breath he didn't need.

"There's always the backseat." She suggested, eyeing a particularly tempting piece of road. There would be no one around to interrupt them.

"No." he shook his head, his fingers digging almost painfully into her knee when she moved her kisses down to his neck. He felt her teeth nip at him slightly and growled. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

"You're enjoying it." She stated, pulling back for a second to look at him. The lights from the dashboard shone back at him and she could see his eyes dark and full with lust, with excitement and passion.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, not sure how much longer she could take the waiting. It seemed like she'd been waiting for her whole life for Damon, for this feeling. "Just a few more minutes." He encouraged, the desperation and need clawing at him. He wasn't sure if he was trying to keep her calm, or himself.

Her finger brushed against him gently, but he felt it as if he were naked before her. Another violent jerk had her sitting back in her seat, a wicked smirk on her swollen lips. Her hair was a mess, her make up slightly smudged. Her cheeks were pink with excitement and lust, her eyes dark and glittering in the dim, calling to him. He pulled on the last few strings of self control and resisted pulling the car over. The road leading to the house was just up ahead, a few more miles and they would finally get what they wanted. The stuffed black crow sitting atop the mailbox signaled the entrance and he turned a little fast, spraying rocks.

She giggled, there was no other word for the sound. He wasn't sure if it pleased or frustrated him that she was finding pleasure in his frustration. The car braked to a halt just before the grass line, and Elena took a minute to absorb the sight of Damon's Louisiana home. It was similar to a grand Victorian plantation, but about half the size. The loss in land and height did nothing to detour from the beauty or mystique and she found herself getting out of the car to stare. Damon was out and behind her a moment later, his hands tight around her waist. His lips near her ear, his warm heavy breath ruffling her hair. "You can gawk and tour the house tomorrow. Upstairs, now."

She turned her head slightly to look at him, smiling and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before taking off and running up the porch. She found the door unlocked, which was odd considered he hadn't been here in years, but there would be time for questions and worries tomorrow. He didn't seem worried as he shut the door behind them and pressed her tightly against it, toeing off his shoes and tugging her shirt up to her breasts. She gasped when he halted the kiss, moving his lips down her waist, nipping and sucking at spots she had never known were sensitive.

She felt her hands fist in his hair and focused on the strength, pulling him up to face her. She pulled his shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, her hands smoothing up and down his chest as she searched for something to hold on to. He slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They moaned together at the tease of being intimately close, but even more frustrated that it wasn't enough. "Upstairs." She gasped, pushing at his chest. "A few more seconds won't kill us."

"Speak for yourself." He growled, nipping at her ear.

She laughed and pushed harder, feeling herself settle back to her legs. "Where is your room?"

"Top of the stairs. First door on the left."

She nodded and slipped out from his trap, running to the winding black staircase. Damon stood frozen for a split second, watching as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it at him. "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you." He said, taking two long strides and reaching the bottom step. She laughed and raced up the stairs, throwing open his door when she reached it.

Tomorrow she would have more time to examine, to poke and prod and look at everything, but the excitement and desperation boiling inside her allowed her only to absorb the large four poster bed, the soft red carpet and antique furniture. Before she could take in anything else, Damon's arms were around her and he was sending them tumbling onto the mattress. She hissed slightly as his cool hands worked under her back and snapped open her bra. He kissed down her stomach, opening her jeans and tugging them down her body along with her panties.

She sat up and he wondered if she would be shy now, if she would try to hide her body, but she only hooked one finger in the front loops of his already undone pants and pulled. They'd been hanging low on his hips before, but now they were pooled at his feet, freeing him to climb onto the bed with her. He held her body up with one arm, pulling the comforter back with another and gently laid her against the cool, black silk sheets. Oh, he had missed these sheets. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for the gentle Damon to become rough again. As he bent down to kiss her, pressing his naked body to hers, she knew it wouldn't take long.

The soft pillow hugged around her head, a seemingly perfect cocoon around her body between him and the bed. She'd never felt safer, more comfortable in her life. She'd also never felt so desperate and hungry before either. His left hand went to her breast, caressing and teasing her nipple as the right smoothed down her waist, then over her thigh, spreading her legs slowly. They needed no words anymore tonight. What hadn't been said already was understood with a simple look, or could wait till the morning. She slipped lower on the bed and felt the hardened tip she ached for rub against her, teasing her and making the dull throb inside her all the more intense.

She pulled her knees up to his waist, rolling her hips against his and searching for a release, for friction to ease some of the want inside her. She looked up at him, their eyes connecting, and suddenly everything else faded away. She felt the connection mold and strengthen, the connection that had been fighting to be finished since the day they'd met. She'd never been more sure of anything before, but she knew that there was nowhere else she belonged than in this moment with Damon. He slipped his hands under her and gently lifted her up, teasing her a little more before giving into both their desires. There would be time for slow and steady and exploration later.

Now, all either of them wanted was to be joined, be one and finish the bond that would seal them into each other's lives forever. Damon said nothing, gave no warning as he slid into her- but she hadn't needed one. She expected the next move he was going to make and thrust up against him as he settled into her. Her eyes shut tight as he dug his fingers into her hips. They fit together in ways she hadn't known were possible. She tightened and sighed, holding on to him as they made love quickly, then slowly. One moment she was afraid she would never breath again, and then she wondered if he stopped if she could survive it. He felt her cling to him, heard the skip in her heart beat, smelled and tasted in the air how close she was.

He waited for the right moment, held on as long as he could. When she cried out his name and shivered beneath him he let himself go and joined the new level of bliss with her. Elena heard her name mumbled on his lips as they rode out the first and last sensations of fulfillment. She was sated, pleased and suddenly exhausted. Pretending not to want him, not to care for him had drained her, and she found her eyes closing as he rolled off. "Hold me." She whispered, feeling his arm encircle her waist before sleep took over.

Damon listened to her breathing as it slowly evened out. He listened to her blood as it rushed and settled back in her veins. He listened as her heart pumped more of the tempting life source into her, as it steadied her into a peaceful sleep. He'd finally done it, somehow he had gotten the girl. If he hadn't been afraid to wake her up he would have jumped out of bed and did a naked jig. Truth was, between all the driving and the stress of keeping his hands off her, he was just as spent as she was. Tomorrow would be the day to deal with the aftermath, however simple or catastrophic it might be.

Hell was always something Damon assumed he was destined for. After all, he'd started out his vampire life because of a great sin. Then he'd become what some would call a demon, committed quite a few murders and broke more than a dozen hearts. He was down to the dirt, bad to the bone. He was the perfect example of a bad boy, the ones that mothers didn't want their daughters dating, and the one the daughters craved to fix.

To change, but no one had been able to save Damon Salvatore from himself, from his nature, from his lust for love and power until Elena Gilbert. He wasn't sure what it was about her that made him want, need to be the better man- but from the moment he set his eyes on her, he knew she was something different. If he had to spend the rest of his undead life chasing her around and proving to both of them that he wasn't damned, he was going to do it. First, he just had to get her to admit that she loved him as much as he loved her. An easy task to say, but a much more difficult one to complete.

_a/n: this will definitely not be the only smut scene in this story, that I can promise you but I do hope that you enjoyed the first. What shall happen in the morning? Guess we will have to wait and see to find out. Breakfast at Merlotte's anyone?_


	15. Breakfast in Bon Temps

_a/n: I have to say, I'm pretty happy with the way that the last chapter turned out. Of course, there is always room for improvement but I guess I'll just have to have a few more smutty scenes. I had a few ideas of how this could go, but I didn't want to drive you all completely crazy so, here goes. Happy Reading._

_p.s. did you spot the drabble at the end of the last chapter?_

_p.p.s Happy Birthday Miss Delena!_

Bon Temps

Elena rolled over, her face meeting silk and something not so soft. Her eyes opened slowly and settled on the now crinkled piece of paper. Sitting up on her elbow she looked around the room, finding herself alone. She took in her new surroundings, trying to ignore the dull ache in her heart. She'd finally let herself go, let her attraction to Damon take over, and he wasn't even there in the morning to be with her. She would not cry or feel sorry for herself, she decided as she sat against the carved headboard and pulled the black silk tight around her breasts. She could see her clothes from last night folded neatly on a chair in the corner, as well as their suitcases by the door. At least he had remembered to grab their bags out of the car this time.

The walls were painted a deep green, almost black which meshed well with the dark red lace curtains. There were only two windows in the room, and one had a plush looking bench seat where a few silk pillows sat. It wasn't feminine at all, although someone with an untrained eye might think that at first. The lace and silk we all dark, male colors giving off the distinct impression that a woman could enjoy and touch, without having to change the man's tastes completely. Then, Elena looked down at the note, seeing Damon's familiar script in black ink.

_Went to talk to Sam. Sorry I won't be there when you wake up, but I will make it up to you. Get dressed and go downstairs. George will have breakfast ready. I'll be home soon._

Elena sighed and settled back into the mattress for another minute, remembering last night's events. She'd never been more excited and scared and relaxed, all at the same time. Being with Damon was so easy. It was like breathing, like smiling. After another few moments she threw off the covers and went to her bag. A quick look out the window told her it was warm but windy so she dressed in jeans and a t shirt. Her jacket was probably still in the back seat, so she left it at that and went downstairs, looking for whoever George was. She didn't find it entirely proper to call a strangers name through a house she'd never been in before, so she carefully walked down the hall and found an elaborate dining room.

A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, and she could imagine it full of glowing candles, warming the people that would sit beneath it. The room hadn't been used in years but the china sat clean and the silver shone polished. The house was ready for Damon to come back whenever, like a frozen moment in time just waiting for him to return and breathe life back into it. Elena heard a creek in the floor board a few feet behind her and felt a flash of fear. "Good morning Miss Gilbert." The voice was clearly deep south, and Elena slowly turned to face George.

Damon sat across from Sam at a booth as the new waitress served him eggs and steak. He would have killed to stay for George's breakfast, but there were still things he had to discuss with Sam. He hoped that Elena wouldn't be too angry at him for leaving early, but he'd meant it when he said he'd make it up to her. Sam tapped his finger against his coffee mug, watching Damon carefully and precisely cut his steak into slices. "Are you going to tell me what's going on here?" he asked, leaning back to cross his arms.

Damon looked up and swallowed. "Lafayette certainly has improved."

"Cut the crap Damon." Sam said and narrowed his eyes. "What happened last night between you and Sookie?"

"I told her about Adele, or rather she told me."

Sam's eyes widened and he made a sound somewhere between a 'hmpf' and a grunt. "I'm guessing Eric will be on your ass now though. He's very protective of her."

"Yeah," Damon shoveled more food into his mouth then washed it down with juice. "what's his deal anyway?"

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know. Sookie seems to think that she loves him. Eric Northman was born a Viking prince and was turned sometime after his entire family was slaughtered. I only know what Sookie has told me over time, but what you need to know is that he owns Fangtasia, he's sherrif of Area 5 and if you do anything to hint that you are after Sookie, he will rip you in half and stuff you like a bird."

Damon smirked and finished off the steak. "Is he really that scary?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, he is. Don't go messing around with either of them Damon. You've got enough crap going on with that girl, and your brother."

"What do you know about Stefan?"

"Enough to know that you ran away for a reason. I'm not one to judge, and I'm certainly ain't going to complain- having you back here is nice but if you ain't planning on staying long don't start trouble you don't have time to fix."

Damon nodded, and pushed away his plate. "Lafayette!" he called, taking the empty dish back to the kitchen.

Sam just shook his head and went to greet a young couple that just entered the door.

"Whatcha want Sugar?" Lafayette stuck his head out the window, smiling at Damon. "Something wrong with your eggs?"

"Yeah, not nearly enough of them." Damon handed over the plate, and watched as the cook heaped another spoonful on it for him.

"How's that?"

"Much better." Damon nodded and took the food. "Thank you."

"Why don't you come back here and thank me properly?" Lafayette wiggled his brows and puckered his lips, causing Damon to laugh.

"In another life, I would be all yours."

"It could be this life baby, it could be this life."

Damon forked the new eggs into his mouth, watching as his friend prepared a few new dishes. "I've got a girl waiting for me at home that would probably kick your ass if she knew you were trying to steal me away."

Lafayette laughed, his purple jewel earrings dangling and swinging. "That pretty thing you brought here in last night? What she got that I don't?"

Damon finished the plate and pushed it back. "A pus-"

"Don't finish that word." Terry came back from behind the bar a baby in his arms. "This kid gets enough of that at home thanks to that damn HBO. Thank God he can't talk yet."

"You got it Terry." Damon saluted with his fork. "How you doin' man?"

Terry held out his hand to shake. "Oh, you know…life with vampires is always interesting. The normal stuff almost seems like a nice break after what we all just went through. It's nice to see you again."

Damon nodded and watched the man walk into Sam's office. It was certainly nice to be back, but he knew as well as Sam had said, he couldn't stay forever. Elena was definitely awake by now, and the longer he waited to go home, the more angry she would be. "Thanks for breakfast." He said, slapping the bar on his way out. "Be back tonight!"

Damon drove to the Stackhouse home, hoping that Sookie would be living there. He'd learned a few more things about these vampires from Sam before breakfast. He knew that Eric would be asleep, now that the sun was up, and he knew that even if he was, the vampire could not walk in the sun. Walking up the porch, he was surprised at how nervous he was. Before he could even knock, or plan out what he was going to say, the door opened and a fresh faced Sookie stood behind the screen smiling at him. "Why good morning Mr. Salvatore. Would you like to come in?"

Elena threw her head back and laughed as George scooped more eggs onto her plate. The man was incredible with his wit and talent to tell jokes. He told her all about Damon when he'd first come to Bon Temps and enlisted George to run the house. The man's skin was dark, almost like chocolate and Elena found herself immersed in his cooking and his stories. She learned a little more about Adele and a lot about what had been going on in Bon Temps since Damon had left. She also understood why Jessica had not been afraid to show herself to everyone last night.

"So they really just walk around, not afraid that someone would stake them?"

"It's just different down here." George shrugged and filled her glass with more juice. "I can't believe you all haven't caught wind of it in your town. It's kind of a world wide thing."

Elena didn't understand it either, but they had all been rather busy the past few years. She wasn't sure of the last time when she'd actually sat down and read a magazine or watched the news for more than a minute. Vampires had sort of taken over her life, and she found herself wondering what else she had missed. "Tell me more about Damon." She urged, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs.

_a/n: so, nothing too, too interesting…but I'm sure the next few chapters will be! Any suggestions or ideas for what could happen to the residents of Bon Temps? I've got a few plans, but I'd love to know what you all thought of the chapter and what's to come!_


	16. Afternoon in Bon Temps

_a/n: I waited over ten chapters to give you the Delena smut you'd been craving, and while I promise I won't be that mean this time around, it won't be in this chapter. Enjoy this one anyway and see just what trouble Damon gets himself into today! Happy Reading!_

Bon Temps

Damon sat in the bright cherry living room of Sookie's house, looking around at all the photos and knick knacks until she came back into the room carrying tea. "Hope you like mint." She smiled and handed him his cup.

"Mint's great." He sipped at it, watching her sit on the couch. "I hope my coming here hasn't put you off at all."

"Not one bit." She leant forward to set the mug on the coffee table and looked up at him. "I was hoping I would get to talk to you again, during the day."

"Eric wasn't very pleased with our meeting."

"Not one bit." She repeated, smiling sweetly. He fought the memory back of Adele, of that smile on her face as he tugged the sheet over their heads.

He cleared his throat and set his tea down as well. "I have to be honest Sookie, I don't really know what I'm doing here."

"That's alright, I'm not sure what came over me and allowed another vampire into my home. No offense, but I've learned it's hardly the smartest thing to do, even when you know the guy."

He nodded and sat back in the chair. "None taken, I was a little surprised, but it's kind of a relief having someone trust me, for once."

"Elena doesn't trust you?"

"Sometimes." He laughed slightly and stood to walk around the room.

"Does she know you're here?" Sookie asked, watching him poke and prod at things on the mantel. He was tall, but didn't fill the room like Eric seemed to.

"No." Damon shook her head. "I probably should have stayed to say good morning to her, but Sam and I had some things to discuss."

"Hmm." It wasn't her place to call him out on such a huge mistake so she kept quiet.

He turned back to look at her, a line creasing his forehead. "Like I said, I have no real reason to be here, I just had to talk to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She gestured to the seat he'd been in before and he followed her offer. "What is on your mind?"

"Well, you definitely put my mind at a great peace telling me that Adele was happy. I can't help feeling angry about the way she left this world, but I understand justice was done in it's own way."

Sookie nodded, remembering the afternoon Renee had paid the price for what he'd done to her family and her town. "It will get easier with time Damon."

There were so many similarities between the girl he knew and the one sitting before him Damon found it hard not to connect them. "As long as she was happy, that's all I really care about."

"She was." Sookie nodded and drank more of the tea now that it was cooler. "She had a wonderful life with my grandfather. I know that coming here has drudged up a lot of past memories and worries, but you cannot let it affect your present and your future. There is a girl waiting for you, and I'm betting that she isn't exactly pleased about being left alone in bed."

"I never said anything about a bed." Damon finished his tea off in two gulps.

"We all heard you two shouting last night, and a few of us watched from the door. The rest saw everything through the window. It was pretty obvious what you were going home to do."

Damon pursed his lips and pushed himself to his feet. "You're right. That girl is probably waiting with a stake right now."

"Don't lose her Damon." Sookie followed him to the door, opening it for him and smiled warmly. "You only get one love of a life for a lifetime. I'm betting this is yours, so don't waste it."

"I won't." on impulse Damon bent down and pressed a kiss to Sookie's cheek. "Good bye Sookie."

She waited until he was at the end of the porch before speaking. "Oh Damon?"

"Yes."

"I resend your invitation into my home."

"Take care of yourself, and Eric. If he's anything like me, he's going to need your love a lot more than you need his."

Sookie nodded and shut the screen. "Good bye Damon." She smiled one last time before closing the door completely.

When Damon arrived back at his home, he was greeted at the door by George. "Where is she?"

"I tried to distract her boss, for as long as I could. It's past noon and you left at seven. There are only so many jokes and stories that will keep a girl occupied."

"It's alright." Damon clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, moving all her stuff from your room to the guest room."

"How bad is it?"

"On a scale of 1-10…I'd say about a 9."

"She's that mad?" Damon had seen Elena pissed before, and it usually resulted in a slap but when she was really angry normally just ignored him.

"She's that hurt."

Damon pushed the feeling of guilt aside to deal with later and took the steps two at a time. He pounded on the door for a good, solid two minutes before Elena threw it open, almost causing him to fall forward on his face. He stumbled into one of the guest rooms, seeing her suitcase open on the bed and a few items already folded into the dresser. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he hadn't meant to shout, he didn't want to fight but she'd ignored him and switched rooms without telling him.

"Go away Damon." She warned, walking back to her suitcase, careful to make a big deal about refolding a blood red silk nightgown.

Damon ignored the clenching in his throat and pushed back the images in his mind of what he could do with that. Clearly, she was all up for a fight, so he would give it to her. "Would you like to tell me what exactly you're doing in here? My bed is more than big enough for the both of us."

"Yes." She nodded, then spun on her heel and threw the nightgown onto the bed in a heap of unfolded silk. "It is big, especially when you spend the night in it, wrapped up in the arms of a man who doesn't bother to stick around for the terrible morning breath or sleepy make out session!"

"First of all," he stepped closer to her, his anger raising as his voice. "I don't have terrible morning breath. I'm dead. And second, I left you a note. I came home to make it up to you."

She scoffed and turned her back on him, her spine stiff and straight. "Enjoy your empty bed."

"Come back to my room Elena." He moved behind her, his hands gently caressing her shoulders. "Let me make it up to you."

"No." she turned her neck to look at him, then faced him completely. "I will not be made to feel like…like, a hooker. You had me Damon, in your arms, in your bed- and you left me. Deal with consequences."

"I can't believe you are getting so worked up about this. It's not like I did anything wrong here."

She glared, throwing the rest of her clothes haphazardly into the drawer atop the nicely folded items. "If I wake up alone it's going to be on my terms." He heard the threat of tears in her voice and backed off. "Please, just leave."

"I'm leaving." He turned to the door, but looked back over his shoulder before shutting it. "I'm giving you time to cool off and calm down. I'm not abandoning you, I'm giving you what you asked for, remember that. I'll be downstairs when you're ready." He followed his sentence with a loud slam, the wood in the normally unused door creaking in protest.

"Asshole." Elena muttered and shoved her suitcase under the bed.

She felt the hot tears on her face before she realized she was crying and she cursed herself. Wiping them away furiously she ordered them to stop, but it was no use. She stayed up there well after the sun set, crying, then deciding how best to get even.

Sookie set her dinner on the table and pulled a bottle of Tru Blood out of the microwave and set it in front of Eric's chair. She heard the creek of the bookcase and knew that he had woken from his day sleep. She'd burned a few candles in hopes to hide Damon's smell, but from the look on Eric's face it hadn't worked. He locked his jaw and sat at the table across from her, twisting off the cap and drinking down the first half of the bottle. She wondered if this was the calm before the storm or if he was simply going to give her the silent treatment for the rest of the night. "I told you very specifically to stay away from him."

Storm it was then. "He came here wanting to talk. What did you want me to do?"

"Not let him into our house for starters!"

That pissed her off. "It is my house!"

"That's not what the bank says." He smirked and drank some more. "You are mine Sookie, I won't have that brat parading through this town and messing it up."

"He's hardly a child, and this was his home at one time."

"You are mine."

"And you are mine." She spat back, pushing back from the table and walking to the backdoor. "Don't you forget Eric Northman. I gave myself to you on the condition that you would do the same. My vow can just as quickly be undone!"

Eric didn't flinch at the sound of the door slam, but it did make him angrier. He finished the bottle and went to toss it in the garbage before remembering they recycled. It would be a wonderful rebellion if he threw it in their anyway, but it would only start another fight. Sighing, and not entirely pleased with how whipped this fairy made him, he tossed it into the blue bin next to the sink and stalked out to the back porch. She sat on the first step, looking out over the yard, but she wasn't crying. "I'm sorry Sookie."

"I don't take orders Eric." Her voice was soft, and she turned around the look at him, almost smiling at the sight of his body filling the whole frame of the door. "I'm not Pam and I'm not one of your minions."

"Pam hardly takes orders." He said, coming to stand beside her. "She just agrees with most of what I say and lets me believe that she listens." He held out his hand and pulled her up, still surprised at how tiny she was. "You are mine Sookie, and I am yours. I've been searching for you since the beginning of time it seems like, waiting for one person to change me, to make me want to change. I just don't want anything or anyone to take that away."

Sookie had never really missed the hardened Eric Northman she'd first met, although he had tempted her on more than one occasion. And, she'd allowed herself to fall in love with the honest, innocent self he was when he'd lost his memory, but standing here now with them both before her. With them both as one man that was so completely devoted to her, she wasn't sure how she had ever gotten so lucky. "You, are a complete jerk Eric Northman."

"Is that the best you got for bad names?" he wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame, almost lifting her from her feet. "Jerk?"

"The only one I'll allow on my lips."

"Such a good southern lady you are." He teased, bending down to kiss along the side of her neck.

"Only because you haven't completely corrupted me."

"What do you say we go upstairs and I corrupt you a little more?"

Sookie eyed the porch swing and the empty yard. "What do you say about staying right here?"

He chuckled and lifted her up, his lips already on hers before her legs were wound all the way around him.

Damon helped George clean up the untouched dinner and apologized for all his hard work going to waste. "Don't worry boss." George said as they carried the platters into the kitchen. "There's always another use for it."

"Do you think she'll stay made at me forever?" Damon asked, watching his butler and friend wrap up the meat for tomorrow.

"No, but it migh' take a while." He often spoke of his wife when the moment suited, and Damon was hoping for some pearl of relationship wisdom. "Lucy always said flowers 'nd kisses were the way back into her good graces."

"I dunno if Elena is a flower kinda girl."

"If she a girl." George smiled, his accent thick as he went about the kitchen. "she likes flowers."

Damon nodded and pushed back from the counter. "See you in the morning old friend."

"Oh boss?" George called after Damon as he walked to the door. "Can you and the lady maybe try and keep all the clothes inside one room this time?"

Damon laughed and nodded. "I'll do my best."

_a/n: how will Damon try to woo her? And will it work? Does Elena have a plan up her sleeve? And just what kind of trouble will it get them into? Stay tuned for the next episode! Haha, I just had to. Let me know what you think guys _


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

_a/n: _

Bon Temps

Damon went out to the garden Lucy kept going all year round and wondered if the flowers gesture was less if you didn't go buy the thing yourself. He couldn't believe that he, Damon Salvatore; hardened vampire and lover of many women was actually having a conversation with himself about flowers. Groaning, and disliking how utterly whipped he was becoming, he plucked a single white rose and trudged back into the house. If Elena didn't approve of his choice than she could just sleep alone. Yah, he congratulated himself on the momentary showing of grand bravado. If she didn't want him, didn't want to make up, then he didn't need her.

It would be nice to have his bed all to himself for the night, not that he hadn't shared that bed with no one before, and he had gotten used to the idea of sleeping with her recently. He cursed himself for not being able to stand up to his brain, to his need to be with her and stomped up the stairs to the guest room. He knocked and called her name softly, but there was no answer. Grumbling about women he opened the door, only to find the room was dark and empty. She wasn't there, but he'd been watching the stairs from the dining room and knew she hadn't come down- so where the hell was she?

He turned to his room and noticed a faint glow flickering under the crack in the door. The sight aroused his curiosity and he found himself walking towards it, almost as if it was calling him. When he opened the door, he saw Elena standing next to the bed in the red silk nightgown she'd been folding a few hours ago. She'd taken the time to light the candles in the room, a move he usually used to seduce women. He was impressed to find that it worked just as well on him. She looked up, and blew out the match she'd been holding.

He watched her set it down on the nightstand and then walk over to him. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come apologize."

He handed her the rose, wrapping his arm around her waist and smirking. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come back to my room."

"All my clothes are still in the other one. This is merely a test, to see if you can make it up to me." She looked down at the rose, letting it's silky petals rub against her cheek.

"How am I doing so far?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" she smiled and stepped back from him."Why don't you come to bed with me?" she sat on the mattress, waiting for him.

He pulled out of his shirt and stepped out of his pants within moments and was next to her in a flash. "Is this makeup sex then?" he asked teasingly and took the rose from her.

She hissed and instantly put her ring finger to her lips, sucking at the spot where the thorn had cut her. Damon could smell the blood, and reached for her hand gently. She watched his eyes darken and his fangs slip into place as he brought her finger to his mouth. "My apologies. I didn't think when I took it."

"Kiss it better." She ordered, her tone meant to be demanding but she was much to breathless already.

He smirked, his eyes dark as he bent his head and swirled his tongue around her finger. It hardly bled at all now and he only got a taste of her, but it was enough to tempt him. He didn't want to be rough tonight, he wanted to be slow and worship her, but she was making it very hard with the 'fuck me' eyes and the red silk and the blood. "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, letting her finger out with a pop.

She slipped down on the bed and pressed kisses to his ribs and stomach, slowly rolling him onto his back. "Is it working?" she let her tongue dart out, leaving a wet trail over his abs and hip.

"Very much so." Her hand brushed against him, and he wasn't quite sure it was an accident. She looked up at him, smirking and he knew she'd touched him on purpose.

"If you're going to tease, can you at least do it thoroughly?"

She laughed and kissed back up to his shoulder, nibbling on his chin. "Tell me what you want Damon." Her lips ghosted over his, making him desperate.

"I want you." He grabbed her hips and forced her hips to his, groaning when she rolled her entrance out of his reach.

"You didn't think I was going to give into you that easy?" she flattened her palms against either side of his face and smiled. "You left me this morning, you took a very important moment away from us and I'm not quite ready to forgive you yet."

"I will give you the next thousands mornings of my lifetime if you just let me make love to you right now."

"I don't believe you." She put him through the ultimate torture by sliding her wetness over him, teasing herself as his swollen tip rubbed her clit. "Words are useless Damon, you'll have to prove it to me."

"I will." He promised, he vowed and waited for the right moment to thrust up, instantly sheathing himself inside her. She cried out, relieved and pleased to finally dull some of the throbbing ache that had been driving her just as crazy.

"Damon." She gasped his name, and bent down to kiss him, his tongue working wildly against hers and they moved together slowly and carefully. "Don't stop Damon."

He needed the upper hand, he needed more control. As he felt his hold weakening, he rolled her onto her back and lifted her legs slightly. She bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly, but he shook his head. "Don't muffle yourself Elena. I want to hear you, I want to hear you call my name and scream and moan. You can let go with me."

Elena's body bent like a bow under his as his hands smoothed over her bare skin. She was like silk under his fingers, no better. Softer than silk, he could compare it to what she'd been wearing. The silk lay in torn shreds next to the bed. He felt a little sorry about tearing at it, after all she did look amazing in it, but he'd lost his control, and with the sounds she was making, he wasn't going to be able to get a handle back on it anytime soon. He bent down to suck at her neck, murmuring how incredible she felt and how much he loved her. She answered back as best she could, her voice nothing more than breathless gasp occasionally forming audible words.

He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as her release came closer. He could feel it in the way her body throbbed around him and under him. He could smell it as he thrust in and out of her, heard it in the shattering of her breath as she desperately tried to capture oxygen between moans. His fangs slipped out of hiding and scraped across her neck, but didn't break the skin. She murmured, but he couldn't understand her. "Speak up." He growled, running his tongue over her stinging skin. She bucked up against him, trying to toss herself over the edge now that he'd slowed his thrusts.

"Bite me." She ordered, sighing in satisfactions when his fangs sunk into her.

He drank till he knew it was unsafe to keep going, her blood giving him a new wind. He licked the wound clean and sat back, rolling his hips into hers, hitting spots she didn't know she'd had until being with Damon. "Does that feel good?" he teased, moving a little faster and watching her eyes shut tight.

Elena moaned loudly, she couldn't help it. Whatever he was doing, however he was doing it felt incredible. She tightened around him, gripped his shoulder roughly and urged him to go deeper. She felt her nails break the skin of his chest, but his body quickly healed itself. She wished hers would do the same, that she was able to move at lightning speeds over him, but then her first orgasm ripped through her and she forget all about wishing for impossible things. She cried and called out his name, begging him to go faster, move deeper. His lips found hers as he swallowed her pleas. She held on tight as he rolled them over, pressing her body further into the mattress.

She fought for her dominance back, searched for another crest of pleasure as she pressed him down. He relinquished the power, just as she shoved hard against his shoulder, and they tumbled right off the bed and onto the floor. At first the shock stopped all their movements, but then she burst out laughing, and so did he. "Are you always going to be so rough?" he teased, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her with everything he had, pulling her tighter against him as he felt her tighten around him possessively. There was just nothing more incredible than the feeling of being inside her.

"Only when you piss me off and I feel like I have to punish you."

Her words made his mind crazy with ideas and he let his head fall back. "I may have to piss you off some more."

"Don't test me." She jabbed at his side, and then set her head on his chest.

"Plan on sleeping on top of me?" he asked, looking down his body at her.

"If it means you'll be here in the morning." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Damon wasn't sure how they got back on the bed, or when exactly; but three hours later a large booming came from the front door downstairs, followed by Eric's less than pleased voice. Elena groaned in her sleep and hugged tighter around Damon. "Salvatore!" Eric bellowed through the house, surprising Damon at how well it carried. "Get down here, or I'll break down this door."

_a/n: yay! More smut for us all! And I slipped a few drabbles in there. Did you catch them? I did of course leave you with a cliff hanger of sorts, so enjoy basking in the afterglow and wondering just what's got Eric all hot and bothered? Let me know what you thought!_


	18. The Storm Itself

_a/n: okay so i left us all on a bit of a cliff hanger with the last chapter, so here is the rope to pull us all back so to speak! Enjoy the new chapter! Happy Reading!_

Bon Temps

Sookie felt around the mattress next to her and found it empty. The fact that Eric wasn't next to her was an instant indicator that something was wrong. She sat up, letting the sheet fall away from her naked body and dressed. One peek out the window had her realizing that he had taken the car. She groaned, knowing exactly where he had gone. _Damn you Eric Northman_, she cursed as she dialled Lafayette's number, praying he would answer. She ran down the stairs as she tugged on a hoodie, waiting for the phone to quit ringing.

"Hello?" Lafayette had definitely been asleep.

"I need to ask you a huge favour."

"An' what kinda favour we talkin' about here?"

"I need you to come pick me up and bring me to the Salvatore house. I think Eric might have gone there to confront him. He's been a little...on edge lately."

"What that vampire of you's needs is a good ass kickin'. Let them duke it out."

"No!" Sookie stamped her foot. "Get your ass out of bed you old bat and come help me."

"Alrigh', alrigh'." Lafayette pushed himself out of bed and searched for something appropriate to wear. "I'm a comin'."

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later they were on their way, Sookie explaining everything as he drove.

Damon tossed the blanket off and got out of bed, waking Elena up in the process. "Sneaking off again? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" then her ears caught the sound of Eric's pounding and she sat up. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm assuming it's Sheriff Eric coming to defend his human." Damon grumbled something and tugged on his jeans.

Without the belt they hung low on his hips, but Elena did her best not to notice how appetizing he looked. "What do we do?"

"You stay up here." He said, pushing her back down into the mattress with one finger.

She lay down from the sheer force, but when he reached for the knob she had already tugged on his shirt and had sneaked beneath his arm. "I will not sit in here like some damsel."

"You're not going down there dressed like that." He said, then followed her down the stairs to the creaking door.

George stood to the side, a shot gun aimed at it. "What should I do boss."

Damon shook his head. "Just leave it. He's not going to do anything."

As if on cue the door crashed open, shards of wood and stained glass everywhere. Damon stepped forward to confront Eric, but when Elena began to move forward as well, he stopped her. "What?"

"Don't be stupid." He warned and she saw the glass. He turned to Eric, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You, my friend, owe me a new door."

"I'm not your friend," Eric said through gritted teeth, his eyes almost glowing red from anger. "and screw your door."

"Can I ask what's troubling you on this early, early morning Mr. Northman?" Damon walked across the crunching glass, knowing his feet would heal within minutes.

"I know you came to see Sookie today."

"You what?" Elena gained two steps to the landing before Damon turned a glare on her. "You went to see her?"

"Stay there." He ordered, and then turned back to Eric. "You have now sufficiently gotten me in trouble. Are you happy?"

"Not even close." Eric growled, his fangs slipping into place. "You can't just go around-"

"We were only talking." Damon interrupted, sensing the growing fury from the girl behind him and the man he was speaking to. "That's all."

"You were in my house!"

"Technically, that would be my house." Sookie stepped up on the porch, her arms crossed and a thoroughly pissed off look on her face. "God dammit Eric, what are you doing here?"

Eric glared at her, then back to Damon. "I'm going to teach this brat a lesson."

"Brat?" Damon looked thoroughly hurt by the term. "I've been called many things, but this is definitely a first.

"I quite like it." Elena said from the stairs, cartoon steam lines practically rising from her head.

"Whoo!" Lafayette came around the corner, taking in the sight of the door and the people. "Lookin' good Damon." He winked, carefully memorizing every line of the vampires bare body. "I knew we was made for each other."

"Not right now Lafayette." Sookie ordered, waving him away. "You can go home now."

"I think I'm gonna stay right here." He smiled wickedly, and leaned against the porch.

"Eric come home with me." Sookie grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "Right now."

Eric growled and shook her off. "I will not be ordered around like a child. I am a Viking Prince!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Oh not this again!" she looked apologetically at Damon. "I'm sorry, he gets like this sometimes when he feeds on me."

"I do not!" Eric defended, turning to look at her. "You did this, by talking to that...to that..."

"He was a friend of Gran's. It's a connection. Get over it!" her eyes widened furiously and she grabbed his arm again, turning to look at Damon. "Send the bill for the damages to Fangtasia. I'm sure Pam will take care of it. And, I'm sorry."

"Don't even think of it." Damon smiled, just glad to have the lethally angry vampire off his porch.

"Good night sugar." Lafayette winked and followed Sookie down, helping her handle Eric.

Damon sighed and let his shoulders slump. "That was almost too easy." He turned to look at George. "I'll help you clean this up tomorrow. Go back to bed."

George nodded and turned to go back to his room. "Good night you two."

Then, Damon froze remembering that Elena was behind him. The fight was not even close to over. "Let's go back to bed shall we?" he faced her, doing his best winning smile.

A second later the sharp sting of her slap registered across his cheek and he stepped back. "You left me alone after our first night together to go talk to that...to that...woman!"

Damon was surprised at how she sounded so much like Eric, and looked up at her, rubbing his cheek. He hoped a lopsided smile would win her back, but it seemed to do nothing but make her worse. "Didn't I mention that?"

"No," she sneered, coming down to the landing so they were at their normal heights. "you didn't mention that. Were you with her all morning?"

"No." Damon shook his head and took her hand gently in his, pressing kisses to her palm and her wrist. "I went to see Sam and on the way home I got a little detoured. I wasn't there for more than half an hour."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make it better!" she threw her hands up in the air and began stalking up the stairs. "And don't you dare try to charm your way out of this fight Damon Salvatore."

"I don't understand what you and Eric have against me and Sookie talking, honestly I don't."

"I don't understand your need to spend time with her alone."

"You know I never pegged you as the jealous type." He yelled after her, and then began following her up the stairs.

"I'm not jealous. I'm pissed off!"

"You're a little jealous." He contradicted, anything else he was planning on saying cut off when she slammed HIS bedroom door in HIS face. "Seriously, you're going to lock me out of my own room?"

"Why not!" she yelled through the door. "It's not like you're getting anymore tonight!"

He pounded his fist on the wood hard enough to make noise, but not enough to break it down. There was no sense in having two less doors in one night. "Let me in Elena."

"No!" she crossed her arms and stalked to the bed. "Not until you tell me what it is about that girl that draws you to her!"

"I don't know what it is!" he thought for a moment, giving himself time to really think. "There is just something about her that...I just feel something when I'm with her."

Damon knew that was the wrong wording the instant he'd let it slip from his lips. "Go to hell." She cursed and he heard something made of glass smash against the door.

"This really isn't like you Elena!" he called through the wood. "I'm not sure what you're so upset about!"

There was silence, and then stomping. She threw open the door, her chest heaving under his shirt as she tried to regain control on her temper. "I'm pissed off because you left me here, in a strange house, in a strange town and went off to talk to some girl you have an intense connection with, a girl you're drawn to, attracted to! You were gone for six hours! I was worried, then I was hurt, then I was mad and now, now I'm just furious! You left me and that is not right! How am I supposed to keep loving you, if I can't trust you! And if you can't see that I love you then you can go to-"

At that moment, Damon simply wanted her to stop shouting so he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and kissed her hard. She'd said she loved him, but she'd said it while shouting and that sucked. He'd wanted that moment to be special, but like the morning after she'd been hoping for, it was gone. He held her close, his hands rough as he worked his tongue between her teeth. She kissed back for a moment, but he quickly pulled back when a sharp pain recoiled his tongue. "You bit me!"

Damon had never seen Elena's eyes so cold. She hated him, he was sure of it. He couldn't stand having her look at him like that. He'd seen the look before when he'd killed Jeremy, the complete disgust and fear. He never imagined that she would give him that look from a simple kiss. He'd only meant for it to shut her up, to stop her from yelling. But now, as she looked at him frozen in anger and disbelief, he wondered if now would be a good idea to start running. "How dare you kiss me Damon Salvatore!" she yelled, shoving against his chest with a surprising amount of force. I was in the middle of a perfectly good, well crafted rant! I've told you time and time again not to interrupt me, and here you go kissing me!"

"I don't understand what you're getting all upset about. It's not like I haven't kissed you before."

She growled and threw her hands up. "You don't get it. You never get it." Then she turned, poking her finger into his chest and walking him back against the wall. "I promised myself the next time we kissed it was going to be perfect. No one would be dying, no one would be crying."

"We weren't doing either of those things." He said, dodging her slap when she raised her arm. Then he grabbed her as she went to swing again and pulled her tightly against him, their lips inches apart. "Let me get this straight, you're pissed off because our kiss wasn't romantic enough? First your pissed because I didn't kiss you at all, and now you're mad because I kissed you but not with the appropriate amount of finesse?"

"That's about it." She nodded and shoved herself away from him. "And until you decide to show a little affection, I don't think I'm going to put up with this anymore."

She turned from him, only to be dragged back into his arms again. "You want romance?" he questioned. "You want Clark Cable, James Dean romance? I'll show you romance."

Damon hauled her up into his arms and walked them to the bed, kicking the door closed as he did. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am being romantic, so shut the hell up and deal with it." He dropped her on the mattress and undressed.

He pulled his shirt over her head and let her fall back against the pillows. "Fuck you Damon." She went to slap him for a third time, but he grabbed her hands and locked them above her head.

"You really have to stop trying to hit me." He growled, his lips attacking hers.

He kissed hard, he touched just slightly rough, and he thrust fast. Elena felt like she was in heaven as the vampire took over the man and showed her just how incredible it could be when the passion all came out. He met him thrust for thrust, clawing at his chest and biting his shoulder. She'd never been a part of something so erotic, something so exciting. He fastened her hands again and bent to kiss her neck, letting his fangs scrape across her collarbone, but not puncture.

She writhed and moaned beneath him, losing herself in the pure pleasure of the moment. She knew, as the first orgasm hit her that she'd be singing in the morning like Scarlett O'Hara.

_a/n: okay, so for those of you that may have not seen 'Gone with the Wind' you may not get the true romance of the last little bit of the scene or understand the last line. Yes, it's a long movie but trust me it's worth watching. Plus, Clark Gabel is pretty effin' dreamy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just had to put in a little more Lafayette! Haha _

_p.s. did you catch the drabble? HINT: it's from the seventh list..._


	19. Their Morning After

_a/n: yay for a new episode! Gosh, I wish the writers of TB and TVD would get together and do something like this. When I write it, I picture it in my head like a movie or an episode. There's an idea! A tv movie haha it's fun to dream it's it? Ah well, on the with show I guess! Happy Reading_

Bon Temps

Elena's eyes remained closed for the first ten minutes after she woke up. The wondrous tingling sensations, the sweet abuse had set her body on fire. He'd been wild and real, and she'd never seen anything more beautiful than Damon Salvatore unleashed. Sure, she'd been angry at him, but as usual she couldn't stay angry at him for very long. Elena felt the hum being in her throat and let it carry as she stretched her arms above her head and rolled over. Damon was next to her, right there in the bed. He hadn't gone anywhere, he hadn't left. She let her smile grow as she slid closer to him, taking in the sight of his bare chest, his arm thrown over his eyes, his lips in an adorable pout.

She giggled slightly, feeling a little light headed and dreamy as the memory of last night played in her mind. He'd teased her with his hands, with his tongue, with his fangs and yet even in all the animalistic, pure sex he'd never bitten her. Maybe it wasn't that he'd loved her like a vampire, maybe it was that he loved her like a man. She ran her hands over his chest, down his stomach and back up slowly, repeating the caress as she leaned forward and sucked the lobe of his ear between her teeth. She felt him stir awake, heard his low moan as sleep was fought by the search for pleasure.

His arm came from his eyes to wrap around her back, his free hand stilling hers as it dipped lower in the sheet, looking for him. "Good morning to you too." He smiled and rolled onto his side so he could face her.

She looked utterly stunning, her chinks were pink, her eyes were sparkling. The smile seemed like it would never fade from her lips, and even her messed up hair was a glorious reminder of last night. Getting in trouble had definitely been worth sharing the experience of letting go. He laced his fingers with hers and brought the back of her hand to his lips for a kiss, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She giggled as his teeth nibbled at her fingers, then sighed when he brought her wrist to his mouth and placed one simple, but erotic kiss to her flesh. "How did you sleep?" she asked, glad to have finally gotten her morning after.

"Incredible." He flashed a grin at her and rolled away slightly to stretch before coming back to her, kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips. "Last night was incredible."

"Mhmm." She nodded and scooted closer to him on the bed so their legs could tangle. "Is it wrong of me to ask for another round?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Elena, I would love nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with you, but we came here for vacation, to get out of town and do something exciting. It's pretty warm today, considering its December. Wanna go for a swim?"

"A swim?" she laughed and shook her head. "I didn't bring my suit."

He wiggled his brows and rolled on top of her. "You don't need it."

She shook her head again and pushed him off her with both hands. "Let's have breakfast first and then decide what to do."

"Sounds fair."

Damon watched as she threw the covers off, revealing the long lines of her naked body. She sat at the edge of the bed and stretched her arms above her head, torturing him on purpose with the display, he was sure. Then she looked back over her shoulder and checked to make sure he was watching. Satisfied that his attention was completely focused on her, she bent down and slipped into her panties before realizing that she had no other clothes in here. The nightgown from before Damon had turned into Rhett Butler was torn to shreds, and she couldn't have worn that to breakfast anyway.

"I guess I have to go to the other room." She said, walking around to his side of the bed. "Guess you shouldn't have moved your stuff." He grinned, knowing that would earn him a slap.

Instead, she tackled him, the incredible sound of her laugh ringing in his ears as he held her and pinned her beneath him. She held on as he tickled her mercilessly, screaming and begging him to stop. "Please Damon! Ah! Please let me go!"

"Tell me you love me first." He growled, nipping at her neck and shoulder as his fingers worked quickly over her ribs and thighs.

"No!" she shook her head, gasping for air as a few more screams found their way out of her mouth.

"Say it." He ordered, pinning her under him with one hand as the other began torturing her other side.

She writhed and bucked underneath him, desperately trying to get him off but the exhaustion from his assault had her giving in after a few more moments. "Alright, alright." She gasped and let her hands slide from fists to palm on his chest as she caught her breath.

Damon was ready, she'd said it last night in anger, but now she was going to say it breathless and grinning with sparkly eyes and pink cheeks and messy hair. "Alright what?"

"Alright, I love you." She breathed out, looking at him, practically right into him. Her hands came up to rest at his neck, her thumbs slowly caressing him. "I love you Damon Salvatore."

She didn't think she'd ever seen a more genuine, real smile on his lips before that moment. He dipped his head to kiss her, painfully slow and undeniably passionate. She felt her body ignite in flames and let her arms lock around his neck to ensure the kiss kept going. For a moment she was afraid that he wouldn't say it back, that this was his way of trying to distract her from the fact that he'd yet said anything of the sort since they'd gotten to town. Then he pulled back, his eyes dark and intense, a pleased smirk on his face. "I love you too."

She grinned, and lifted her neck to kiss him, distracting him as she locked her leg around his and forced him onto his back with all her might. She was sure that he had allowed her, but if he did he didn't show any signs of it as his back sunk into the mattress. "Breakfast." She reminded him, rolling her hips against his and teasing his growing hardness for good measure before climbing off him and scurrying to the door.

"You better run." He growled and leaped from the bed after her.

Downstairs, George and Lucy heard screams of laughter and slamming doors as they made breakfast. "It's nice having the girl here." Lucy said and scooped servings of eggs from the stove onto the table. "I've never seen Damon this happy."

George looked at his wife and smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "He's finally found her I think. She's the one."

Sookie had brought Eric home after the scene at Damon's and thoroughly freaked out. He had drunk her blood; her faerie blood before she'd fallen asleep which always made him a little crazy. It was like a narcotic for him, and she understood that but it didn't excuse his actions. After much shouting from the both of them, he relented to paying for Damon's door, and going to apologize like a grown man. He had agreed to her reasoning that a vampire Viking prince could only be self respecting if others respected him also. He'd also currently still been slightly hopped up on her blood which made him more agreeable.

Sookie had learned over time to take advantage of that and so far it had been working pretty well for her. As Eric slept at Fangtasia until sun set, she called over to the Salvatore Manor, hoping that Damon would have smoothed things over with Elena by now. The girl certainly had a right to be angry, especially considering that Eric had been the one to spill the beans. The phone rang twice before George answered, the sound of laughter and shrieks in the background. "Salvatore Manor. Goodmornin'."

"Good morning George. It's Sookie."

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse. How is your vampire doing this fine day?"

"Nursing an awful headache I hope." She allowed herself a small laugh. "Could I have a word with Damon for a moment please."

"Just a minute." George said, shouting something she couldn't understand through the muffled sound piece. "He's comin'."

"Hello?" Damon's voice was happy, but breathless. A sharp laugh rang out and he dropped the phone. "Hang on!" he called as he fought off whatever was chasing him. "Stop!" he ordered to the someone and laughed as he picked the phone back up. "I'm sorry, hello."

"Good morning Damon."

"Ah, Sookie. How are you?" his voice started off calm and ended in a sound that could be nothing less than a man giggle as she assumed the assault from Elena began again.

"I'm fine. I'm guessing from your state of current distress you and Elena are doing good?"

"What can I say, my Salvatore charm won her over." He chuckled, only to have the wind knocked out of him a moment later. "She sure can punch though."

"You probably deserve it." Sookie laughed and leaned against the wall. "I was wondering if you and Elena would like to have dinner tonight. With me and Eric that is. He has some things to say and I'm sure you would like to hear them."

"Um..yeah, just hold on a minute." More muffled talking and then Damon came back on the line. "How does seven o'clock sound? We can have it at my place."

"Fine with me." Sookie nodded, smiling. "See you both tonight."

Sookie sighed and hung up the phone, now she had to tell Eric, and probably only an hour before it was time to go.

Elena waited until Damon had handed the phone back to George before she grabbed him and kissed him, not caring who was watching. Damon laughed and looked over at his friends. "Can you belive this?"

"I'm happy." Elena smiled and went to the table to tug Damon down next to her. "This all looks fantastic."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled, her eyes wide as she watched the girl eat slowly but surely more than her body weighed. No doubt being Damon Salvatore's lover was rewarding, if not tiring work.

"So," Damon began as he gulped down some coffee. "Sookie and Eric have invited us to go out to dinner with them tonight. I offered the house, if that's alright."

"Fine with us." George smiled and stood to clear a few dishes. "We were planning on making a big dinner anyway. I figured it was time we celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Elena asked, forking more eggs into her mouth.

"You of course dear." Lucy smiled and patted Elena's hand. "We've never seen our boy more happy."

Damon looked down at his food, doing his best to ignore her sentiment. George and Lucy had always felt more like parents to him, especially over the last thirty years. They'd grown older, and he'd stayed the same, but it was their love that had helped him from turning into a full Ripper like Stefan. Well that, and his search for Katherine. Now, it was Elena that kept him breathing, gave his dead heart a reason to keep going. He looked over at her and smiled, relieved when she found his hand under the table and squeezed it. If they had to stay here forever to protect this feeling, this happiness, he didn't ever want to mention Mystic Falls again.

_a/n: hope you all enjoyed. Can't promise I will have time for another episode today, but I will try! Votes on dinner? Should it end good or bad? I had a sick, evil thought of Vampire Bill coming to ruin the whole thing, then having Eric and Damon to team up to take him out, but I dunno. I don't want this story to get to out of hand. Let me know what you guys are thinking!_


	20. The Last Night

_a/n: I've been spoiling you all with chapters for this, and while I love doing it my 'real life' has been suffering a bit so I had to take a break for a while and doing boring things like the dishes and whatnot lol if you haven't yet I recommend reading my three shot story 'sins of a woman'. It's pretty intense in parts if you will let me brag. No worries, I am now fully back into this story and as we get closer and closer to the end I hope you will continue to follow and love! Happy Reading!_

_p.s. as I said at the end of the last chapter I was torn between bringing Vampire Bill into the story or not, and that's partly another reason why I stayed away so long. Well..long in the sense that I didn't post three chapters a day! Hehe the review responses I got were a little mixed with yes's and no's and I decided to go with no. I do apologize Bill fans, but I just can't stand him, not even enough to write him And bringing him or any other characters in at this point would just create drama I'm not sure this chapter could contain. Hope you enjoy the last chapter all the same. Let's peek in on the Bon Temps gang shall we?_

Bon Temps

Elena smoothed the skirt of her dress and tilted her head from side to side, watching the diamonds in her earring sparkle. Damon didn't need to spoil her, in fact she'd done her damndest to refuse his gifts, but there was little she could do once he'd hauled her over his shoulder and drove to Shreveport. The dress was incredible, she could allow herself to admit that, and she couldn't remember feeling this beautiful in her life. Taking a deep breath she left the bedroom, finding him standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. Their eyes connected and she flashed back to the Miss Mystic Falls event where Damon had subbed in for an invisible, blood thirst Stefan.

The look in his eyes was the same as he took in the picture of her descending the stairs toward him, entirely captivated and amazed. When she was a step above him he reached his hand up to her, pulling her down and against his chest to kiss her. Damn, was he never going to be able to get enough of her? She felt his hands fist in the fabric of her dress, holding her tightly against him. Her heart began hammering in her chest as her hands moved from his neck to his face. "Slow down." She whispered, already gasping for breath. "Let's not start something we can't finish."

"Oh, I'll finish it." He smirked and tightened his hold on her.

"Not before dinner." She kissed his jaw, and then remembered her lipstick. "Damn you Damon."

She cursed and tore out of his arms and up the stairs to repair the damage they'd done to her hair and makeup in the short time. He laughed and let his head fall back against the wall, amazed at how easy it was now, how easy everything seemed now that they were together. Laughing and smiling had been things he'd considered part of the past, but with her she made it impossible not to. Her humanity was intoxicating, and every time they kissed, every time they made love it was another pull on his heart that solidified their connection. He heard the door close upstairs again as the doorbell rang. He could see the shadow of Eric's tall figure through the stained glass.

He admired the new addition to his foyer, pleased with the design Pam had chosen for him. With the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips, he pulled open the door and swept his arm wide. "Come in, please."

Sookie stepped forward without hesitation, but Eric hung back for a moment waiting for the hold to wear off. He felt the acceptance and allowed Damon to close the door behind them. "Thank you for having us."

Eric's voice was stiff, as was his back telling Damon just how thankful he was to be there. He didn't need to be told that Sookie nearly had to drag him there. "Yes," she smiled and looked around quickly. "I hope our dinner didn't put a damper on any evening plans you and Elena might have had."

Just then Elena appeared at the top of the stairs, freshened up and glowing just enough. "Damon always has plans, but I for one am glad we're having dinner." Sookie came forward before Damon could and the two men held back to watch the scene.

How the women would react to each other would set the mood for the rest of the night. "I know we didn't exactly get off on the rightist of foots, but I'm all for wiping the slate clean if you are." Sookie smiled warmly, obviously relieved when Elena nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Elena smiled at Damon and went to take his arm.

They led the way to the dining room and sat around the table, falling into an almost instant sense of comfort, for in fact they did have a lot in common. Sookie was astounded to hear about Katherine and all the Doppelganger hijinks. Elena couldn't get over the fact that she was talking to a woman that could read minds, and felt a little self conscious, careful to keep her thoughts to herself since she was the only one in the room Sookie would be able to 'hear'. The two women did their best to talk over the loud booming laugh of Eric and Damon.

The men shared old brandy over old stories, argued over politics that hadn't mattered in decades, reminisced about Marilyn Monroe and a Russian ballet dance Elena had never heard of. For two vampires that had never met before, their paths had sure passed quite a lot. Damon couldn't believe how comfortable it all felt between them once the first few uncomfortable minutes were over, and now it was like they'd shared dinner as a group all the time. He glanced over at Elena, warmth spreading through him at the sight of her smile as she laughed with Sookie, shaking her head slightly.

Eric stood to fill glasses again as Damon slipped a hand onto Elena's knee under the table, grabbing her attention. "What are you two talking about?" he whispered in her ear, teasing her by letting his tongue dart out to lick at the lobe.

She tightened her fingers in his hand in response but kept her face straight and her smile in place. "Girl things. Mostly what it's like to be in a vampire love triangle."

"Like Elena, I've had my fair share of dealing with the problem of choice." She looked at Eric, her eyes warm and bright.

"I hardly think it was that difficult of a choice. I made it for you years ago, it's your stubbornness that kept you from listening." Eric took his seat back at the table and kicked his long legs out.

"Sounds familiar." Damon's comment earned him a look from Elena but he only smiled and rubbed soothing circles on her thigh with his fingers. "Ready for the first course?"

"Whenever you are." Sookie smiled, watching Elena stand. "Would you like some help?"

"Please." She smiled and pushed back her chair, catching the puzzled expression from Damon. "I gave George and Lucy the night off. They cooked all day, I figured they could use a break."

He smiled and wrapped his hand around her elbow, tugging her down into his lap for a kiss, not caring if they'd been being watched by a crowd or only two people. There were a lot of words said in that kiss, and when he pushed her back to her feet, Elena was certain she'd never felt more loved in all her life. She walked to the kitchen with Sookie feeling a little dazed and a little hot. Her head was still spinning as she pulled the salad out of the fridge and grabbed four small plates. She barely heard Sookie's voice, and turned to look in her direction.

"You don't need to worry about Eric." She smiled and took the silver serving tray Elena passed her. "He doesn't eat."

"Oh?" Elena slid the fourth one back into the cupboard and walked to the island, turning the stove off from simmer. The smell of gumbo wafted through the kitchen as she ladled three bowls full. "I suppose I just chalk that up to the differences between your vampires and mine."

Sookie shrugged and positioned everything on the tray with a grace and practice from all her years of waitressing. "I don't really understand it myself, and at first I felt weird eating in front of him, but it really doesn't bother him. It's not like he misses it or craves anything we have, he just simply wants blood."

Elena looked back at the fridge. "I did have George pick up a case of B plus just incase. I wasn't sure what…type would be good."

"I'm sure he can deal." Sookie walked to the fridge and pulled out the bottle. "Thank you for doing this, letting us come and being so wonderful about everything." She turned back to smile at Elena as the microwave warmed the Tru Blood. "I know the connection Damon and I have can't be easy for you to deal with."

Elena shrugged. "To be honest, it really wasn't at first. I was just starting to get my feelings for him in order and figure out what I wanted, and then here comes you distracting him and bringing up the past. We've barely recovered from what Katherine did to us, so I guess I over reacted a little."

The microwave beeped and Sookie carried the bottle to the tray, twisting the cap off and then back on once the seal was broken. "Between Maenads and witches and ghosts and faeries, somehow Eric and I managed to find our way to each other. Even when Bill tried to get in the way it didn't last for very long. I had to make a decision, and like you I think I made the right one."

Damon and Eric were talking about the sinking of the Titanic when the girls came in. Elena placed the salad and the three plates in the middle of the table as Sookie served the soup and Eric's dinner. The next few minutes were mostly quiet, but as soon as the first course was complete, Damon cleared his voice and took his glass, raising it slightly. "I just wanted to thank you both for coming here, and sharing this evening with us. To new friends and new beginnings."

Eric switched his Tru Blood for the brandy and clinked his glass with Elena's champagne flute as they all drank to the toast. "So, Damon tell me about Mystic Falls. Are you the Sheriff?"

Damon nearly spit out his brandy, not seeing the flash of sadness in Elena's eyes at the mention of her home. "Hardly. I am on the Town Council though."

"Hmm, does that give you some kind of power?"

"Not much, it's an organization that started in 1864 when the original members of the town banded together to rid themselves of the vampires."

"And now you are on it?" Sookie didn't hide her confusion.

"Well, no one aside from Elena and a few of our friends know that I am a vampire. They are still widely feared where we live. I am sure though that the current fued between my baby brother and Klaus will bring whatever's left hiding out into the open."

"Ah Klaus, good man." Eric set aside his empty bottle of Tru Blood and reached for the brandy again. "Mean son of a bitch when you piss him off, but generally a good time if you're on his good side."

"I didn't know he had a good side." Elena mumbled, the mention of all she'd left behind suddenly making her miss Jeremy and her friends.

"Klaus tried to sacrifice Elena not too long ago, altar and everything. He's not exactly on our Christmas card list." Damon explained, squeezing her hand under the table.

"Understandable." Eric nodded, feeling the slight glare from Sookie, telling him to shut up. "Guy can definitely be a bastard. Funny, how small the world isn't it?"

"I bet Marie never knew what hit her." Damon laughed, trying to change the subject by mentioning the dancer he and Eric had known decades apart.

Elena was mostly quiet through the rest of dinner, and was relieved when Sookie said it was time to go. When the two women hugged goodbye, the telepath smiled warmly and said to keep in touch. Elena didn't know how to tell Damon she wanted to go home, because in the short time they'd been here, this house had begun to feel like home too. Without a word she went back to the dining room after the house was empty and started clearing up. Damon followed, not sure what to say at first. He'd known her for a while and knew that when she was upset she cleaned. The weeks following Stefan's disappearance she'd dusted the entire library and alphabetized the books. It had taken three days.

"That was nice." She finally said once she'd returned from the kitchen for the last time.

Damon watched as she pushed the chairs back under the table. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

His tone was soft and worried, causing Elena to look up. "I want to go home."

Damon's heart fell, but he tried not to show it. He'd been afraid that this is what she would have wanted, that any reminder of home would send her straight back. But when they got back, would things return to the way they were? Would they go back to the way there were? He wasn't sure he would be able to handle that, to stand being without her now that he'd had the pleasure of being hers, of her being his. The fear and worry was clear on his face and Elena came forward, cradling his cheeks in her hands. She smoothed her palms over him before resting her hands on his neck and kissing him.

"I want to go home, but that doesn't mean I want you any less. Things are going to be difficult when we get back, hard even. We still have to deal with Stefan, find Klaus. Caroline is a mess about Tyler, Matt's grieving his sister all over again. Jeremy is…well I don't know exactly what he is now, but I know Bonnie misses him, no matter how angry she seems. There are things that need to be dealt with, people that need us."

"I need you." His hands tightened almost painfully on her waist. "As long as we stay here, stay in this house nothing can hurt us, nothing can touch us. Don't you see that?"

She nodded, and reached around to turn the light in the dining room off. They walked to the stairs, seemingly stuck in limbo. "I've loved being here, being with you and seeing this whole other side to you. It's been an experience, it's been wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better break, but we can't let the freedom become too tempting."

She hated the pained lines etching into his face and pressed up on her toes to kiss them away. "I understand. We can leave in the morning."

"Thank you." She smiled and took his hands in hers, trapping them between their bodies as she pressed him against the wall. "Nothing is going to change between us when we get back home, I promise you. I love you Damon, remember that. We can be anywhere in the world, and I will always love you."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss as took up where they left off before dinner. "I've never loved anyone, like I love you."

She tilted her head back slightly to smile at him, her eyes sparkling. "Not even Marie?"

Damon laughed and gathered her hair in his hand, holding her closer to him. "Not even close."

Elena took his hand and pulled him upstairs, ready to share their final night in the house, the town that finally helped bring them together. There was little words as clothes were shed and kisses shared. It was the perfect balance of lust and love as bodies moved together, came together; the primal dance of skin against skin that neither of them would forget. He held her like his world would collapse if he let go, she kissed like if their lips parted she would die. It was intense, it was magic and it was exactly what they had been needing for so long. The first night had been exciting, the second time had been wonderful, the third encounter sizzled with anger and lust.

This was it, the rhythm they had been searching for, the perfect balance of passion and need. He needed to know this was for real, needed to feel that she was sure about this, about him. She needed his acceptance, his understanding, and his love just as badly as he needed hers. They met beat for beat together, hands and lips and bodies a perfect symphony as moans and sighs sung them through the dance and hummed Elena to sleep. Damon watched her for a few hours, unable to shut his eyes in fear that she would be gone in the morning, scared that the last few days had been nothing more than a dream. Certainly, he'd learned things, and saw things that defied even his imagination.

There was a whole other world out there, another kind of vampire to worry about and learn about. He'd made an ally in Eric, but that didn't mean that other vampires of their kind would take as nicely to the vamps spawned by the Originals. And where did it all begin, who were the actual first vampires, and once they left Bon Temps, would anything follow them home? Elena mumbled something in her sleep, let the pull of exhaustion take her further into her dream as Damon brushed her hair back from her face. She was all his, finally and completely. Stefan could stomp his feet all he wanted, but he had lost this round. Damon got the girl, and that's the way it would stay.

"Are you still awake?" Elena mumbled, rolling toward him and pressing her cool nose to his bare chest.

"No." he smiled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Sleep Damon." She insisted, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body against his.

He could feel every curve of her against him, the press of her breasts as she breathed, the warmth of her skin. "If you keep doing that, neither of us is going to get any sleep."

She giggled slightly and looked up at him. "You're insatiable."

"So are you."

She laughed again as he rolled her onto her back. "I guess we can sleep when we're dead."

The next morning the sun attempted to shine through the windows, but failed miserably as Damon had tugged the curtains closed tightly before finally falling asleep after making love with Elena one more time. He wasn't sure how sleeping arrangements would work when they returned home, but he was going to do his hardest to ensure that she moved into the Boarding House. A half hour before noon, a faint knock on the door awakened Damon and he glared at it with one eye, hoping the intruder would go away. Peacful silence followed for a few minutes, but was soon interrupted again by a slightly louder knock. Elena stirred at the sound so Damon got up and pulled on his robe as he went to the door.

Lucy stood outside, a warm smile on her aging face. Damon could remember the first time he'd seen her, no older than twenty one with the same smile. "Good afternoon."

"What happened to the morning?"

"You slept through it." She blushed a little then and looked down. "So did we in fact. Sam treated us to a wonderful dinner last night. I hope we didn't wake you when we came in late last night."

Damon shook his head, remember just how preoccupied he had been finding and giving pleasure. "Not at all."

Lucy saw his smile fade and reached out, patting his arm like a mother would. "I know, it's time for you to take her home."

"She misses her brother and her friends."

"They're your friends too right?"

Damon thought of Caroline, and decided they were as close as ex's could be. He and Bonnie tolerated each other for Elena, but they'd found a mutual understanding and he didn't nearly fear her as much as he once had. Tyler was still annoying, especially now with the Sire thing, but ignoring the bite that had almost killed him and the one liners they weren't too bad either. Ric and nearly forgiven him for killing him, and Liz had warmed up to the idea of vampires a little more. Yes, he did have a family of sorts there, it just wasn't like the one he had here.

"I suppose so, I'm just going to miss you both so much."

Lucy held her arms open for a hug, remembering a time when Damon hardly spoke, now he was like their son and she was sad to see him go. "We could always come visit, if you would like."

"I would love that." He held her tight and kissed her wrinkled cheek.

"We love you Damon, you know that right?'

He nodded and held her a little tighter. "You're the best parents a man could ask for." Then he lifted her right off her feet for a moment, memorizing her laugh. "I guess I should wake her."

Lucy nodded and pulled the door closed on herself as Damon turned back to the bed. He went to Elena's side and sat in the bow of her body. She opened her eyes slowly, a sleepy smile on her face. "Good morning."

"I was just informed it's afternoon actually. Looks like we'll have another night in a hotel. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." She shrugged and sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "Maybe we can make up for the first night in that honeymoon suite."

He laughed and wrapped his hand around her neck, bringing her lips to his in a slow, deep kiss. "Let's get dressed and say goodbye to everyone. That alone should take a few hours."

Elena checked the clock and saw it wasn't quite noon yet. As she pulled him onto the mattress he looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question. "If we're going to be late, we might as well have a good excuse."

He let her push him onto his back, wondering how they were going to get anything done once they were home. "Alright, but just a quickie." He teased, already ready for her.

"So romantic Mr. Salvatore." She bent down to kiss along his jaw, and down to his neck.

"Remember what happened last time you told me to be romantic?"

"Mmm." She shivered above him, nibbling on his shoulder. "Don't remind me."

"I'll remind you when we get home."

Two hours later they were back in the Camaro, Damon's rock and roll music low on the radio as Elena remembered all the hugs. After a very tearful good bye with George and Lucy, they'd driven to Merlotte's and said goodbye to Sam and Sookie. Lafayette had his say about their quick departure, reminding Damon he could kick Elena's skinny ass into the ground any day and if he ever wanted a _"real woman, to come back."_ Damon had then reminded Lafayette the difference between him and Elena, causing everyone to laugh. Sookie had been working the lunch shift so they'd gotten to say goodbye to her too with the promise of calling every once in a while.

_"Maybe Eric and I will come for Christmas next year. He hasn't seen snow in a while and I'd like to see his pretty face hit with a snowball." _Sam had taken Elena aside and reminded her to take care of Damon, and call if she ever needed any dirt on him. She had to admit as they drove out of the small town, that she was going to miss it. There was still a lot she hadn't seen and a lot they hadn't done. Sookie had said Eric had a standing reservation for them at Fangtasia whenever they wanted it, and she looked forward to coming back and taking advantage of it.

"We can come back whenever you want." Damon said, reaching across the seat for her hand. It was a simple gesture, but one that meant the world to him.

"I think a week in the summer would be nice, if that's alright with you." He leaned over and kissed her, only pulling back when the car swerved.

"That sounds perfect." A little while later they passed the goodbye sign for Louisiana and Damon looked over at her. "Happy we're going home?"

"I'm happy we have two homes." She let her head fall back against the seat as he turned the radio up and sang along with Elvis. "I just hope there isn't a huge mess to clean up when we get there."

_a/n: I know there is still a lot to be written for this cross over, at least in my mind and I hope you all aren't to disappointed with the ending. I made it a little sweet because I'm not sure what the new episodes of VD will bring us next month. One more month until we can watch it! Ugh! I'm not sure I can wait. I'm almost certain that I will write a sequel to this story, perhaps alone with the new episodes that come out. Maybe Sookie and Eric will come to visit sooner than next year? Maybe some of the Bon Temps gang will have to come to Mystic Falls to help finish off Klaus for good…I really don't know and that's kind of exciting. For now, Delena are together and happy and I think that's the way I'm going to leave it, at least until next month. Please review, and please don't be too mad I'm ending it. It's only for now! Thank you to everyone that supported me in this and all of you that reviewed. I am now onto my Christmas one shots and my new project. _


End file.
